


Transcending Destiny

by EvilRegalBre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU Storybrooke, Crossover, F/F, Harry Potter OUAT Crossover, Swan-Mills Family, ouat crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalBre/pseuds/EvilRegalBre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma went through the wardrobe, she didn't turn up in our world after all. Instead she ends up in another realm entirely. Hogwarts. Destiny has big plans for Emma Swan. What makes her leave the Hogwarts Realm? How does she end up in Storybrooke, 10 years too soon? And most importantly, what does Voldemort want from her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

_**Wizarding World 1982** _

 

Her robes flow about her legs as she hurries down the corridor. Her heels click on the old stones, creating an eerie echo. The eyes she passes in her haste follow her questioningly. In her arms the bundle stirs, hazel eyes fluttering open, framed by long blonde lashes. The blanket swaddling the babe is white with purple ribbon trimming; Professor McGonagall peers down at the precious little girl, “Emma.” The name is stitched elegantly on the corner of the blanket. It’s the only way she knew what to call the infant. Wisps of blond curls dust the top of the newborn baby’s head. A cry escapes the baby’s pink little lips, McGonagall rushes faster, all the while minding her step so as not to trip.

 

“Professor, might I inquire as to your haste at such a late hour? Your cheeks are quite flushed,” Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore glances at her as she nearly falls through the doorway into his office. He does not seem overly startled to see her, but she should expect no less from the great wizard before her. “Please, sit, Minerva,” He instructs as he waves his wand, a baby bottle appearing on the edge of his desk. “I’m sure she’s quite hungry after her journey.”

 

After so many years, you would think nothing would surprise her anymore, but the fact that Albus seemed to be expecting her to stumble into his office with a babe in her arms, shocks her. No, the babe is not hers. Minerva is not nearly as old as Albus, but she is old enough to have seen her child bearing years pass her by. She was never blessed with children, as much as she might have wanted to be.

 

Without another thought she plops herself into the chair before Dumbledore’s ornate desk and snatching the bottle puts it to the now wailing infant’s mouth. The baby quiets immediately, content now in her suckling. “Where has she come from, Albus?” Minerva whispers, terrified to upset the little dear she cradles closely.

 

“We must not speak of that now, these walls have ears, you know.” He whispers, peering over his half-moon spectacles at her. “What you must know is that you need to care for her. We will tell everyone that she is your granddaughter, her mother died in childbirth and entrusted her daughter to you.”

 

Minerva’s mouth hangs aghast; she cannot surely be hearing him correctly. He wants her to keep the baby? Who is this little girl, where did she come from, why has she appeared at Hogwarts? And to appear in McGonagall’s wardrobe no less… So many questions, questions she knows he will not share with her at the moment. She trusts him though, with her life, so she knows that there must be a good reason why she has been untrusted to do this.

 

Sweet baby, Emma, is now sleeping soundly, a droplet of milk hangs on her chin that Minerva wipes delicately away with her thumb. Careful not to wake her, she whispers, “Is she a muggle, Albus?”

 

“No, neither is she a witch. She is not one of us, but it shouldn’t be too hard to convince others that she is.” Albus stands suddenly, waving his wand; black drapes suddenly cover each portrait in the room. Another flick of his wrist and the room becomes eerily silent. “We will only speak of this once, Minerva, so listen carefully.”

 

Minerva sits wide eyed, unable to look away from the intense look in Dumbledore’s eyes. “Her name is Emma Swan, and she is not from our realm. She is from another realm that does not exist, as far as anyone is concerned. I knew she would come, although this was not where they intended her to show up. She has a very important destiny, and now we must take careful steps to see that she lives long enough to fulfill it.”

 

Struck dumb by his words, Minerva stutters, “Does…Does she have magic, Albus?”

 

“More than we will ever know…”

 

* * *

 

 

**Enchanted Forest 1982**

 

“Where is the baby!?” The Evil Queen shrieks as she storms into the nursery, her cape of black adorned with red feathers whips behind her as if it too is furious.

 

“She got away,” Snow White says in triumph, nearly to herself. Looking up with a broken smile on her red lips, her body weak from child birth, and her Prince Charming dying in her arms, she laughs, “Good will always win, Regina.”

 

Disgust paints itself across the Evil Queen’s face, the wind in the room picks up, and the building begins to crumble, being sucked into the swirling purple and green smoke. The curse is only seconds away from devouring them, and sending them to a land without magic. “Where are we going?” Snow White cries, terror seizing her chest as she realizes how real all of this is. In her heart she tries to hold onto hope, that in 28 years her daughter will find them, and fulfill the prophecy of breaking the curse. But in that moment, as she stares up at the Evil Queen, as the nursery she worked so hard on crumbles, she experiences a flutter of doubt. This could really be the end. What if good doesn’t always win?

 

“We’re going somewhere horrible, where I will be the only one who gets a happy ending,” The Evil Queen cackles as the curse envelopes them.

 

* * *

 

 

**_17 years later_ **

She had been warned not to venture out of the castle. They were all on lockdown, and had been for over a year. Everyone was supposed to travel in groups, and never after dark. Emma was never one to follow the rules though; she always did her own thing. She’d given her poor grandmother a head ache on more than one occasion over the past 17 years. Two years ago they had all thought that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived had defeated He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. So many people had died in the battle at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had died a few years before then, that’s truly when the chaos had started. Now Headmistress of Hogwarts, Emma’s grandmother, Minerva McGonagall, was doing her best to keep everyone else safe. The parts of the castle that weren’t entirely ruins were heavily charmed, guards were constantly posted at every entryway, all to protect those inside from the evil that was still at their gates. Two long years they had been at war, two long years, they had been endlessly fighting, trying desperately to destroy the Dark Lord.

 

Emma looked around her, carefully eyeing the shadows; she wasn’t even sure why she was out here. She’d had the strangest dream, and had awoken desperately needing fresh air. Not that the air was very fresh outside, the sky had been nearly black for months, the air was heavy with ash. Something was always burning, even in the cold of winter the air smelled of rot, and weighed heavily with smoke. She really hadn’t intended to go very far, just beyond the wards, close enough that she could step back through if need be.

 

Standing there, wrapped in darkness and smoke, she didn’t see the figures approaching her. She didn’t see them until it was too late. She was knocked unconscious before she could even scream for help. The seconds before blackness overtook her, she cursed her stupidity. She should have known better than to venture out on her own.

 

The dim light in the room is blinding, as she starts to awaken. Her head is throbbing; whatever curse they hit her with was not gentle when it knocked her out. She hears voices, muffled but not far from her. She glances up, seeing the ceiling high above her, her body is stiff from being sprawled on the floor for god knows how long. A shadow steps over her and a drink is thrust into her hands. “Drink,” a voice hisses. Emma shakes her head; she will not drink something from these people. They’re likely trying to drug her. “Suit yourself, bitch, he’ll like it better if you scream.” Without another word the shadow is gone. Emma blinks hard, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the lighting, all the while fighting the throbbing in her skull.

 

“Where am I?” Emma calls out, only to hear her voice echo back to her off stone walls. It honestly looks like she’s back in the Hogwarts castle, but this part of the castle is much worse for wear than the parts her friends and grandmother are heavily protected in.

 

Before she has the chance to examine her surroundings much more, another shadow descends on her, and she feels cold hands grasp her wrists. The lighting in the room flickers ominously, and for a moment she sees the face inches from hers. She screams, the face is ghostly pale and snakelike in appearance. His voice slithers in her ear like writhing reptile, “You’re mine now, Emma Swan, and you will give me the victory I need.”

 

She screams again, desperately trying to shove him off of her, but he is too strong. His body is heavy, and smells slightly of rot. It’s as if the body pieced together to house his dark soul is decaying with him still in it. Bile rises in her throat, she hears tearing cloth and shrieks so loud she is sure the entire universe can hear her. Tears sting her eyes as she realizes what is about to happen, but there is nothing she can do to stop it. She doesn’t have her wand, and any spell she might have been able to think up to shove him off, flits from her mind. Despair washes over her… And then there is more blackness…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this first installment in my Crossover Fan Fiction. I started this fiction over on FF.net but decided to put it on here as well. Reviews & Kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> "I DO NOT own anything from OUAT or Harry Potter, I only take credit for the pieces in between."


	2. New In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sensitive or triggering material. This chapter contains indications of rape/sex by force.

**_New In Town_ **

Mayor Regina Mills strode down the street on her lunch break, watching people pass her on either side, a smug smile on her lips. After so many years of having her happiness ripped from her grasps, she was finally the one to win. But even as she enjoyed watching those around her live in limbo, unaware of who they truly are, she couldn’t help the hole in her heart that ached. She had gotten what she wanted; she had successfully cast the curse of all curses. She had finally been able to tear Snow White from her happy ending. Never did Regina plan on being lonely though. What good was winning, when you had no one to share it with?

 

Her day at the office went on uneventful; she had done the same thing she always did, paperwork, managing town’s expenses, and more paperwork. When she had cast this curse, it was supposed to be everyone else that was stuck in a repeating limbo, not her. So why did she feel like this? She had forgotten to plan for her life, after she won. She hadn’t realized that winning this way would be so empty.

 

“Have a nice evening, Madame Mayor, might want an umbrella, it’s raining cats and dogs outside.” Her secretary chimed all too cheerily as she smacked on her bubble gum. Regina sneered, she really couldn’t stand her secretary, but she’d have a hard time hiring a new one, what with everyone being ‘stuck’ in their Storybrooke lives and all.

 

Regina donned her sleek black trench coat, tying it tightly about the waste before grabbing a long handled black umbrella from the stand by the door. City hall wasn’t far from her manor, but she truly loved the carriages, or cars, that this world had. When the curse had first brought them to Storybrooke, the first thing she had done was buy herself a deliciously black Mercedes. Hitting the button on her keys, she heard her car purr to life outside. The rain was coming down in sheets as Regina hurried to her car.

 

The ride home wasn’t long, it usually took no more than five minutes, but tonight the rain was so bad that Regina was nearly crawling down the road. She could barely see the lines in the road. Her foot suddenly slammed on the brakes, her car skidding slightly on the wet roads, there was a girl trying to cross the street. Squinting, Regina tried to get a better look at her, only to jump out of her car quickly. The woman in the road was clutching a very pregnant stomach, her clothes were soaked entirely through, and she was sobbing. Without much though, Regina approached the girl, “Excuse me.”

 

The girl looked up startled, her tears mixing with the rain running down her face. Her long blond hair was stuck to her face and head, her clothes were worn and now clung to her making her belly look even more pronounced. She looked about wildly, her eyes wide with fear. Regina’s brow furrowed, “You’re soaked can I give you a ride, dear?”

 

With only the slightest nod, Regina was helping the young girl into her car. By now Regina was soaked through as well, as she hadn’t bothered with her umbrella when jumping out of her car. Once she was back in the driver’s seat of her Mercedes, she took another chance to examine the drenched girl beside her. She couldn’t be more than 20, and the poor thing was so heavily pregnant, Regina couldn’t imagine she had much longer. “Where do you live?” Regina inquired, putting her car back into drive. When she received no answer she tried again, “Where’s your home?”

 

The girl had yet to speak, Regina worried her lower lip, with still no answer Regina took a sharp turn and turned her car around. This girl needed to go to the hospital, she could have hypothermia or worse there could be something wrong with the baby. Regina drove towards the small town’s only hospital, and still the girl remained silent.

 

“I’m taking you to the hospital, make sure you’re alright before you go home,” Regina reassured the mute girl. She parked her car outside the hospital’s front doors, glad for the overhang that shielded her from the rain as she got out of her car and went around for the passenger side door. When Regina opened the car door, the girl just stared off into space. “Are you simple, girl? Or just enjoying soaking my leather seats?” Regina snapped, only to chide herself after the snide remarks left her lips.

 

The girl looked up, as if startled out of her thoughts, “Sorry,” she muttered. Regina smiled, “So you do speak.” The girl met Regina’s eyes, the hazel spheres held Regina’s, “Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Well other than needing some dry clothes and a warm bed, everything seems fine. Her blood pressure levels are a little high, but that could be due to stress. Baby looks great, the contractions you’re feeling are normal so close to term. Just take it easy, no heavy lifting; let’s keep the baby in there a few more weeks.” Dr. Whale said while he flipped through the paperwork on the clipboard in his hand. “Now, if I could just have your name, I will send your bloodwork to the lab to make sure everything else checks out fine.”

 

When the girl on the hospital bed didn’t respond, Dr. Whale looked up confused. When the girl remained silent, he looked to the Mayor hoping for an answer. Regina cleared her throat, “She hasn’t said much since I f-…”

 

“Swan,” The doctor and the mayor looked up at her startled, “Emma Swan.”

 

Regina stared at the girl, this Emma Swan, something about her seemed so familiar, but at the same time she couldn’t remember ever seeing her before. Surely she should know mostly everyone in this town. She supposed Ms. Swan could have been a random peasant back in their old land, but her defined features and doey eyes suggested she was high born.

 

“Thank you Ms. Swan, could I get a good contact number for you? To call with your blood work results,” Dr. Whale jotted away on his clipboard.

 

“I don’t have one,” Emma responded, turning away to look out the window into the night.

 

“I supposed you can just use my number, Dr. Whale. Thank you for your time,” Regina stated, standing up and indicating Emma to follow her out.

 

When they were comfortably seated back in Regina’s car, Emma sat silently holding her belly. One hand rested on top of it, just below her breasts, the other cradled the underside. Regina watched quietly as the blonde ran her hand over her swollen abdomen. “Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?” Regina asked her softly. She wasn’t entirely sure she’d thought her invitation all the way through. But she had a feeling this girl didn’t have anywhere to go. She’d seen that lost look in her own eyes before, that very morning in the mirror. It was a different kind of lost, but the look was the same.

 

“No.”

 

“I have a large home; I’ll permit you to stay with me for the night. I’m assuming you don’t have any money for the Bed & Breakfast,” Regina responded as nonchalantly as she could. She was making quite a large assumption, but she was used to being assertive. And it was evident that this girl didn’t have a clue what to do with herself.

 

“I am capable of taking care of myself,” the blond snapped, only to quickly wince and grasp her belly.

 

“I’m sure you are dear, but until then, at least allow me to take you to my home to dry off. You’ll catch cold soaked as you are.” The rest of the drive neither of them spoke. It was if a barrier had been erected between them. Regina wasn’t at all sure how to speak to this girl. She now knew her name though. That much was an improvement. It was eating at her though, who exactly was this girl? Where was the deadbeat father? Why had she been wandering alone at night in the middle of the rainiest night Storybrooke, Maine has seen in years? So many questions and the girl wasn’t much of a chatter box. Regina’s good breeding made her bite her tongue, even as she wanted to shake the answers out of the poor thing.

 

By the time they arrived at Regina’s manor, Emma was sound asleep in the passenger seat. Her head resting against the car window, her breath deep as it fogged the window with every exhale. Regina watched her for a moment, taking in the sight of this stranger. She couldn’t help a stirring inside her chest; she’d always had a soft spot for children. This woman was carrying a baby that could come any day now, and Regina was truly starting to believe there was no one to help this girl care for it.

 

* * *

 

 

Regina rummaged through her closet, searching beyond her dress slacks and pencil skirts, looking for that one pair of sweatpants she knew she had in there somewhere. Huffing, she came out of her room with a large t-shirt left over from a previous lover and a pair of black leggings. She had left Emma in the guest bathroom to take off her wet clothes and shower if she liked. When Regina reached the door she heard the shower running, she knocked softly, opening the bathroom door to place the clean clothes on the counter. She heard the water turn off and Emma’s slender hand reached out from behind the curtain to grab a towel. As Emma stepped out of the shower clutching the towel around her too big middle, Regina found herself flushing, “Sorry, I just wanted to give you something dry to wear. I’ll let you get changed. There’s a door across the hall, you can sleep in there.”

 

“Thank you, Madame Mayor,” Emma whispered as she reached for the clothes on the counter.

 

“It’s Regina.”

 

“I’m sorry?” Emma asked, confused.

 

“My name is Regina, Regina Mills.”

 

Emma stood there, digesting everything as the Mayor closed the door behind her.

 

Where on earth had wardrobe taken her? Why would it drop her in some microscopic town? The last thing she remembered before getting into her grandmother’s wardrobe was Gran telling her to find her real parents.

 

Sitting on the edge of the unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar house, in clothes that smelled sweet like apples, Emma finally took the time to soak in her Gran’s last words.

 

_“Go Emma, into the wardrobe, you don’t belong here. He’ll be coming for you. Find your parents, Emma, they can protect you.”_

 

The only problem was, Emma’s parents were supposed to be dead. And there hadn’t been time to ask Gran, what on earth had she meant by, _“You don’t belong here.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated. 
> 
> "I Do Not Own OUAT or Harry Potter material. Just the ideas in between.


	3. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort gets his hands on someone Emma cares dearly for.

**_Chapter 2: Prisoner_ **

 

Minerva lay in a heap; her tattered and dirty robes were the only thing keeping her warm. The shackles on her wrists were old and rusted and were cutting into her old wrinkled flesh. The room was so dark she could barely make anything out, and somewhere along the way she’d lost her spectacles anyways. Squinting through the dark she tried to find the door. She knew it was along the wall a few feet away, but she couldn’t move far enough to search for it by hand, and it was too dark to make it out. A rustling on the outside of the door quieted her thinking, she straightened her back, and preparing herself for the torture she knew was coming. They’d do anything to find out where Emma had gone. And she’d die before telling them.

 

The door opened suddenly, spilling a harsh yellow light across the floor. Minerva hissed in pain as the light pierced her sensitive eyes. Blinded, she tried to shield her eyes with her arm, only to have the chain and shackle stop her short.

 

Someone reached around her, unlocking the chain from the wall, and jerking her to her feet. Stumbling from undernourishment, she was led harshly down several hallways, only to be thrown to the floor, her knees scraping against the stone. She could feel blood start to pool under her kneecaps as she tried to sit up.

 

“Are you ready to tell us where you sent the little bitch?” A malicious voice hissed from the shadows. A figure slowly glided forward to stand over her. Unable to help herself, she felt a shudder go through her body as she looked up into the face of all evil. No words rose to her lips, she had no more words for this monster, instead she gathered the saliva in her mouth and spit it at the hem of his robes.

 

“Very well then,” He said as if he was bored with the whole ordeal. Without another thought, Minerva saw his arm come out, his translucent skin and claw-like fingers clutching his wand, “Crucio!”

 

She screamed, a great whale leaving her lips as her body spasmed. She clenched her teeth together, so as not to bite off her tongue. Tears streamed down her face as she writhed on the floor at his feet. He merely looked on her with a blank face. He was so accustomed to causing pain, that it didn’t even bring him joy anymore. He was nothing but an evil shell.

 

“No, Minerva, before I lose my patience with you, I will know where the girl has gone…” He growled, lifting her face from the floor with the tip of his shoe so that she could look into his face.

 

A smirk decorated her cracked lips as she felt the familiar blackness start to descend on her. She would lose consciousness, and he couldn’t get to her then.

 

* * *

 

 _ **Our World**_  

 

Regina couldn’t sleep, she lay restless in her bed, and her silken pajama set was growing sticky with sweat. The room was too hot and her ceiling fan wasn’t helping. With an exasperated sigh she tossed her down blankets aside and slid out of her luxurious king size bed. Her feet hit the hardwood floor and the cold felt wonderful. Enjoying the change in temperature she didn’t bother with her robe or slippers, and slipped from her room. She thought a nice cold glass of water and a snack might help settle her enough to sleep. But as she padded down the hall she stopped. The guest room door was closed up tight, but she could hear something from the other side. Curiosity getting the best of her she placed her ear to the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma lay in the guest bed, the blankets all the way up to her chin. She lay on her side, trying to ignore the ache in her back and the fact that one of her legs was falling asleep. Pregnancy was a real picnic… Her ankles were swelling and since she’d closed the door she couldn’t stop weeping. It had started out slow, as she realized she wasn’t sure where she was, or when she was, and that she’d likely never see her Gran again. Gran had been the only family she’d ever had. Here she was weeks away from having a baby that she wasn’t sure she wanted, and she was alone. Her body shook as the sobs overtook her. She was ruining the kind Mayor’s sheets, but she couldn’t stop even if she wanted to. Grief wasn’t something Emma did well. She was so used to being cocky and in control, and her life lately was anything but controllable.

 

She heard the door open, even though it didn’t click or squeak. The air shifted in the room, and she knew there was only one person who it could be entering her room in the middle of the night. It should have bothered her that a stranger was creeping into her room. But instead it eased her, even if only slightly. She felt the bed dip on the other side of her, but she didn’t turn. Rolling over would be difficult and rather embarrassing at this point. It was like trying to roll a turtle over from off its back. She didn’t want to subject the beautiful Mayor to that unsightly event.

 

“Emma?” She heard a quiet whisper, a tentative voice in the dark. “Are you alright, dear?”

 

She sniffled, and cursed herself as it so easily gave away that she’d been crying. She quickly tried to wipe the wetness off her face; she hated to be so vulnerable in front of anyone. “I was just headed to the kitchen for a snack, would you like to join me?” She heard Regina clear her voice, “Or I could bring you something, I’m sure you’re exhausted and should be resting.”

 

“I’d like that, to join you I mean,” Emma replied softly. Only to realize she was going to have to sit up somehow, and that was often quite an exhausted ordeal all in itself. But before she could do more than shift, Regina had come around the bed and was offering her a well-manicured hand. Emma’s hand had to have felt like sandpaper against Regina’s soft skin; Emma hadn’t had time for manicures or lotion while trying to hide from the Dark Lord and his minions. Regina didn’t seem to notice the roughness of her hands though, nor comment on the amount of assistance Emma required to get herself into an upright position. Once she was standing Regina kindly dropped her hand and offered her a small smile before turning away towards the door. In that moment, there in the shadows, light only cast by the moon and stars streaming through the window, Emma noticed a small scar that decorated the Mayor’s upper lip. It seemed to add something exotic to the otherwise poised woman, and Emma couldn’t help but wonder how she’d gotten it.

 

The hallway was dark, the floor was cold enough to penetrate the thin socks she had on, but she didn’t mention the chill. She followed silently, down the stairs, to the large kitchen below. The Mayor’s house was quite grand, likely the largest house in this little town. Emma could admire its grandeur even with the minimal light. “You have a lovely home, Madame Mayor,” Emma said suddenly. Regina jumped a bit startled by Emma’s voice. The house was so quiet, and she’d heard so little from the blonde since she’d found her. Turning on a kitchen light, Regina turned and offered Emma her best smile, “Thank you, I designed it myself.”

 

Emma was impressed, but it shouldn’t have surprised her. She didn’t know much about the Mayor, but it was evident that she had good taste. Emma hadn’t been surrounded by so much finesse since Hogwarts had been intact and glorious in its ancient loveliness. Nostalgia gripped Emma’s heart, causing her to suck in a breath, she wanted to reach a hand to her chest to keep it from collapsing, but she dared not give away her feelings. So far from home, and everything familiar, it was like pins and needles remembering the days when everything had been okay. Nothing would be okay ever again. She was bound to spend the rest of her life running from the evil that pursued her. And the child that squirmed in her womb, who knew what kind of future they would have. She didn’t even know if it was a boy or a girl. There had never been time to take her to a hospital; her Gran had done minor spells just to be sure it was growing okay.

 

Regina stared fascinated with the young woman leaning against the counter in her pristine, white, kitchen. She had a faraway look in her hazel eyes that looked pained. But the blonde didn’t move, she simply stood lost in thought, one hand subconsciously resting below her belly. The large t-shirt she had on didn’t do much to hide the weight of her swollen abdomen, and Regina couldn’t help but stare. Even in borrowed clothes and hair tussled from laying on it while it was still wet, she was glowing. Her skin was smooth and her cheeks held a slight rose hue to them, her blonde hair was naturally curly, and she had long blonde lashes that framed hauntingly beautiful eyes. Regina had never seen someone so beautiful. And she was no stranger to beauty.

 

“I have some delicious apple strudels I baked yesterday,” Regina had to busy herself so she’d quit staring at her mysterious guest, she came out of her fridge with a neat tupperware container, “I have a knack for baking, anything with apples.”

 

“Sounds heavenly, please,” Emma’s mouth practically watered as she watched Regina place two strudels on a plate and pop them into the microwave for a minute to warm them. Once warm, the kitchen took on a seductive scent, Emma’s stomach grumbled quite loudly and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She’d hated to admit she was so hungry, but she’d felt weird about digging through the Mayor’s cupboards.

 

Regina transferred one of the strudels to another small plate and handed it to Emma. Emma immediately dug into the mouthwatering pastry. Regina had barely even had a chance to pour glasses of milk before Emma’s strudel was gone. With a small laugh, Regina handed Emma the other strudel. Emma looked at her gratefully. Regina sat sipping her small glass of milk while she watched Emma enjoy her cooking. It warmed Regina to see people enjoying her cooking.

 

“So how did you come to be here, dear?” Regina tried to inquire as lightly as she could. The mystery that was Emma Swan was pulling her mind in every direction. “In Storybrooke, that is, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.”

 

Emma’s back stiffened; she hadn’t even begun to think up a cover story for how and why she was in Storybrooke. She couldn’t very well tell the Mayor she’d come through a wardrobe and ended up in the woods. She’d stumbled through the rain for quite some time before she’d seen lights. She figured it would be easier to lie if she stuck close to the truth. She didn’t want to get too tangled in lies that she couldn’t remember what lies she’d told. “Uhm,” Emma cleared her throat, preparing herself to sound convincing, “My car broke down just out of town, I was trying to find a gas station or something where I could call for help.”

 

A red flag flared in Regina’s mind, _Just outside of town would mean that she’d crossed the town line…_ Regina’s voice was a little harder as she countered Emma’s response, “Tomorrow we’ll have to see about getting a tow for your car.”

 

Emma desperately tried to back step, she’d made a mistake, she could tell by the tone of Regina’s voice, “The car is likely scraps; it didn’t work well to begin with. I’ll borrow your phone in the morning and have it towed to a salvage lot.”

 

Raising an eyebrow Regina eyed Emma carefully, “I do insist that you let me help, I am the Mayor after all, and people in this town respect me. I would hate for them to take advantage of you in your current state.”

 

“Well, thanks,” Emma silently cursed herself. There was no car to be towed, and there wasn’t any magic in this world, so she couldn’t conjure one for herself. Although magic would require her having her wand, and that was something she’d managed to forget when she’d rushed into the wardrobe. “It’s really no big deal though, I can handle myself. I’m sure you have much more important things to do than run errands with a super pregnant stranger.”

 

“Ah, but the fact that you are rather pregnant, and alone, is exactly why I insist on helping you. We won’t discuss it any further; you surely need your rest, dear.” Regina had by this time gathered the dirty dishes and places them in her dishwasher. Wiping her hands on a dish towel, Regina strode across the kitchen, turning to Emma before leaving the room she said, “I hope you sleep well, dear. Oh and, Ms. Swan, Welcome to Storybrooke.”

 

Emma stared after the brunette as she ascended the stairs, her silk pajamas shimmering in the twilight. A loud sigh escaped Emma’s lips, she really needed to be more careful, and she needed to work on her story. She could tell the Mayor was already suspicious, and if she found out Emma was lying, Emma would have nowhere to go. She was as good as homeless, with no magic, no money, and no idea how to find her family…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Comments & Kudos are much appreciated. 
> 
> "I Do Not Own OUAT or Harry Potter material. Just the bits in between."


	4. Keeping Secrets

**_Keeping Secrets_ **

 

Somewhere else in Storybrooke, hugging herself tightly against the slight chill in the air that was biting through her thin sweater, Mary Margaret Blanchard walked home from yet another dud date. Looking up at the clock tower, she furrowed her brow, the clock was ticking away. Confusion filled her, that clock hadn’t moved in as long as she could remember, she wondered what had made it start working all of a sudden. She hadn’t noticed any maintenance people fixing it, not to mention, the library was locked up tight. She stood there in the middle of the street and gooseflesh danced across her skin, and it had nothing to do with the breeze. Shaking her head, she rubbed her arms and trudged away from the mystery of the tower. She had a small little apartment with mismatched furniture and a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon waiting for her.

 

* * *

 

Emma awoke disoriented, sitting up far too quickly she felt her chest clenching in panic. The room she was in was all wrong; it was too bright, too pristine, and completely unfamiliar. She felt the baby in her womb roll over, pressing all too uncomfortably on her bladder. With a wince she ran a hand through her long blonde, and now tangled from sleep, hair. It came back to her and she bit her cheek to keep from crying again, tears weren’t going to help her. She was in some little town called Storybrooke, she had been taken in for the night by the town’s rather intimidating but kind mayor, and she was completely at a loss of what to do next.

 

A small rap at the door startled her from her thoughts, a welcome distraction from her dilemma. “Just a minute,” She called to the mayor on the other side.

 

Getting out of bed was the first task for the day, rocking back and using her arms as leverage, she was able to maneuver out of bed. With a heavy sigh, and a hand to her lower back, Emma stood up. Still wearing the mayor’s large shirt and pants, she opened the door, she didn’t have anything to change into, and so she was pretty much ready for the day.

 

“G’Day mate, you must be, Miss Swan,” An all too chipper young woman with an Australian accent stood to greet her on the other side of the door. The woman was short, and couldn’t have been much older than her, she had on a pencil skirt that was a little too short, and she was incessantly smacking gum in her mouth. The woman’s eyes were heavy with too much mascara, blinking too frequently, Emma found herself at a loss for words. “Of course you are, who else would Madame Mayor have meant, you’re obviously her only house guest. Well I am Lacey, she sent me over here to apologize she couldn’t be here when you woke up, she’s a very busy woman you see...” Emma cringed; this woman was obviously a chatter box. Emma was already overwhelmed by this little ball of energy.

 

“Uh ya, Emma Swan, that’s me,” Emma finally managed a response as she ran a nervous hand through her tangled hair. Lacey’s eyes traveled to Emma’s mangled locks and attire, “Oh dear, I can see why she sent me.”

 

Before Emma knew what was happening, Lacey had ushered her into the bathroom across the hall, gave her a toothbrush & a hair brush and indicated to a neatly folded pile of clothes on the counter. “She was really iffy about your size, given your state, so I tried to find something stretchy. Sorry about the red jacket, it’s chilly outside and it’s all I could gather at such short notice.”

 

Emma eyed the clothes as she brushed her hair; they looked like they would fit well enough, even if they weren’t exactly her style. Lacey bounced out of the bathroom for her to get changed, but Emma knew she’d be waiting right outside the door. She cursed the mayor for abandoning her to the mercy of this woman. The clothes fit better than expected; Emma stepped out of the bathroom in a stretchy pair of dark washed jeggings, a black knit sweater that was luxuriously stretchy enough to cover her belly, and the ungodly red leather jacket. The jacket wasn’t made for maternity, so she couldn’t close it, but when she had admired her appearance in the mirror she had to admit the whole ensemble was striking.

 

Lacey burst in front of her, the boots Emma had arrived in, help in her hands. “These are positively hideous, but all I own is heels, so I suppose these will have to do. Can’t have you tripping and falling, now can we!”

 

Emma gingerly accepted her boots from the auburn haired woman, “Thanks.” Scooting past Lacey, she sat on the edge of the bed and did her best to put the boots on. Seeing as she could barely reach her feet; it was a miracle she managed to get them tied even a little. With a giggle, Lacey came over and graciously helped finish tying them for her. “Well then, now that you’re all presentable, I am supposed to take you to get breakfast. Granny’s it is.” Lacey grabbed Emma’s hand and led her out of the mayor’s manor. When Emma stepped out into the chilly morning she breathed deeply, the fresh air felt wonderful filling her lungs. And when she looked up at the clouds in the sky, she could almost pretend for a moment she wasn’t in such an unfamiliar place.

 

“Your chariot awaits,” Lacey disrupted Emma’s thoughts, as she jangled some keys in her hand. Emma eyed the woman’s car with drooling eyes, it wasn’t anything fancy, but it was awesome. It was a vintage, baby blue Convertible Mustang, probably around 1967 year. Emma was immediately in love, and decided that simply for the woman’s taste in car, she liked Lacey a little more already. “So, Ms. Mills tells me your car broke down last night, that’s rotten luck, especially you being so pregnant. Are you excited for the bub? I just love babies,” Emma just let her chatter on as they drove through the quaint town; Lacey didn’t seem to mind that Emma didn’t respond much. She continued on regardless, and the longer they spent together, the more Emma found the constant chatter a bit comforting. Lacey reminded Emma more and more each moment, of one of her good friends from back home, Hermione Granger. Although her friend wasn’t nearly as eccentric as Lacey, they were both constantly talking.

 

As they parked outside Granny’s Diner and Emma managed her way out of the mustang, she looked around her. She felt like everyone was staring at her, and she couldn’t have been more right. There was a young woman in an apron and red hot hooker heels setting a sign out in front of the diner, while a man caring an umbrella walked his Dalmatian past. All tried to be discrete, but Emma caught them staring anyways. Conscious of her large midriff, Emma placed a hand over her belly button, as if to hide it. She wasn’t prepared for this, panic gripped her heart, and she wanted to run. But she didn’t get the chance, Lacey was there, looping her arm through Emma’s and guiding her across the street into the diner. “Granny makes the best food in town, her burgers are to die for, but we’ll have breakfast not burgers of course.”

 

Emma let Lacey do most of the talking; until it came time to order and Emma spotted bear claws on the menu. Her mouth practically started watering just thinking about it, she couldn’t help herself as she interrupted Lacey to quickly order one, in addition to a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top.

 

“Cinnamon on your cocoa, that’s an odd quirk, not something you see very often,” Lacey commented with a laugh.

 

“I’ve always enjoyed my cocoa like that, not even sure when I started taking it like that,” Emma shrugged; she had never thought it was that odd. Her Gran had always made jokes about it, but had never thought anything of it.

 

The waitress brought their breakfast, and as she set down Emma’s cocoa in front of her the waitress smile a big red lipstick stained smile, “Cinnamon, that’s a nice touch, Mary Margaret always orders hers that way.”

 

She strutted away before Emma could say anything; instead she turned to Lacey, “Who is Mary Margaret?” Lacey smiled, “Oh, she’s a school teacher here in town, sweetest thing. She’s got this daring pixie cut that is to die for. I am so envious; I could never pull short hair like that off. But she looks smashing with it. I’m sure we’ll run into her at some point today, she usually takes her lunch breaks on this side of town. Well really, everyone takes their lunch breaks at Granny’s; the food is just that good!”

 

Emma sat an enjoyed her bear claw, all while Lacey talked across from her. She was amazed how well the woman could talk around bites of food, she never seemed to stop talking, or breathe for that matter. But Emma was learning a lot about the town through Lacey’s ramblings. She learned that Regina Mills had been the mayor for as long as anyone could remember, and that she a lot of people were a bit scared of her. That last bit baffled Emma, she had seemed nice enough to her. She was sure it was just the power suit and a position that intimidated people. But still, the more Lacey went on, the more Emma started to think there was something a bit off about the whole town. She couldn’t put her finger on it; it just seemed weird that all of Lacey’s stories seemed to be about the last few days. When Emma ventured to ask beyond that, Lacey became rather vague and cryptic. Emma was unnaturally good at smelling out bull shit, and from what she could tell, it didn’t seem like Lacey was lying.

 

Lacey’s phone rang suddenly, cutting her off, she answered it, “Madame Mayor, yes, right away, yes ma’am, alrighty then.” The conversation was short and from what Emma could hear on the other end of the line, the mayor was rather rushed. “What was that about?” Curiosity beckoned Emma to ask. “Ms. Mills called the tow truck; we’re going to go retrieve your car. You said it broke down just past the town line, right?”

 

Emma swallowed hard, she had been so busy enjoying her breakfast and listening to Lacey she’d completely forgotten about her lie to the mayor last night. She hadn’t figured out a way out of her lie yet. And she knew that if they drove to go pick up her ‘car’ she’d be recognized for the liar she was. She wasn’t supposed to be drawing too much attention to herself. It wouldn’t do her any good to be distrusted so quickly. Emma ran a nervous hand through her hair, rubbing her temples slightly, “Right, of course, my car.”

 

Lacey was springing out of the booth and tossing money on the Diner table before Emma could say anything else. “Well come on missy, it’s not good to keep the Mayor waiting.”

 

“She’s meeting up with us?” Emma asked as she took one last sip of her cocoa. Lacey laughed, “Yeah, oddly enough, Ms. Mills has decided to take hands on approach to helping you out, mate. Rather odd really, she’s usually the, have everyone else do the dirty work, type.”

 

The drive wasn’t overly long, and the entire way Emma was silent, contemplating what she would do when they arrived and there was no broken down car. When the pulled up and parked in front of the tow truck, Emma got out as quickly as she could. Regina Mills stood with one hand on her hip as she watched her approach. Emma was prepared with an excuse, the car must have been stolen or something. “Miss Swan, how good to see you still in one piece. I had hoped my secretary would take cautious care of you.” Regina offered her a half smile, Emma furrowed her brows slightly, was it just her or had that almost looked a little sinister? Emma shook it off, the mayor had been nothing but kind to her, Emma was the devious one in this situation.

 

“I’m so sorry, my car, it must have…” Emma started but didn’t get to finished before a man in a dirty jump suit approached the mayor and interrupted her, “Car is all hooked up, I’ll take it back to the shop and see if we can’t fix her up.” Emma stopped, mouth hanging open with her excuse still on her lips. She turned around to look at the tow truck, and sure enough there was a car wired onto the back of it. A small Volkswagen Beetle, the brightest yellow Emma had ever seen that wasn’t on a sports car, decorated the paint job, a little car that looked like it had seen better days. Emma’s eyes must have been saucers as she stared at the car. “What the fuck…” She breathed out, barely a whisper. No one must have heard her as she mayor thanked the mechanic and signed the paper on his clip board.

 

“Thank you Lacey, I will see to Miss Swan from here.” Emma still shocked said nothing as Lacey hugged her and bounded back to her car. Emma really wondered how Lacey managed to flounce away in the heels she was wearing, the choice of footwear in this town was not exactly ideal. Turning back to the mayor, Emma eyed her curiously. She didn’t seem to think anything was amiss, but Emma was certainly astonished and confused about what was going on. This car was obviously broken down, in the exact spot she had said her car had been, yet it was not her car. Her thoughts were interrupted before she could pursue them further, “I’ll need to get the keys for the vehicle so I can work on it back at the garage.” Surely she was caught now, she didn’t have any keys. Nervousness had her thrusting her hands into her jacket pocket, if anything to make it look like she was just cold. As her hands slid into the pockets, she heard a jangle, her right hand brushing against something cold and metal. By now it was a wonder she hadn’t been discovered based off the confusion written all over her face. Taking her hand from her pocket, she produced a keychain; hanging from it was a pendant with a little silver swan on it and keys. One of the keys obviously being the key to the car now hooked to the tow truck.

 

Clearing her throat to break what had been an awkward silence to her, yet had gone unnoticed by the two people in front of her she handed the mechanic the keys. Regina clapped her gloved hands together, “Perfect, he’ll take a look at your car, and in the meantime, it is getting too chilly for you to be out here in the fall air, and in only that little red jacket no less. I’m appalled that Miss Putlocker didn’t get anything warmer for you.”

 

“Oh it’s really not that cold, I’m fine.”

 

“Nonsense, let’s get you into my car, I left it running to keep it warm. Wouldn’t want you to catch a cold so close to your delivery date, dear.”

 

* * *

 

 

The car ride back to the mayor’s house had been mostly silent; Emma had rested her head against the window at one point and had fallen asleep. Regina looked on the young woman with quizzical eyes; she could sense something was off about the girl. She didn’t know enough about her, and if her instinct was anything to go off of, she had a feeling Emma was not being entirely honest about herself. Regina cursed that she didn’t have magic in this realm, if she had magic she could have figured this woman out with a snap of her fingers. But instead she would have to be a bit more patient.

 

Regina pulled into her driveway and parked her Mercedes neatly, like she always did. Today though something was different, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. She reached over to gently wake Emma only to find Emma sitting upright with an almost panicked look in her hazel eyes. Regina’s brow furrowed, “Wait here.” Regina slowly opened her car door and crept towards her front door. The door was not closed; the lock had been busted, as if someone had kicked her door in. Alarm seized her as she nudged the door open.

 

Her house was trashed, vases that had been teaming with fresh cut flowers were now shattered on the floor, water and flowers strewn and crushed all over her wood floors. Walking up the stairs, she peered in each bedroom only to find the bedding torn and the air still scattered with feathers. Drawers had been turned upside down and there was nothing unbroken. Regina clutched a hand to her heart, but not in remorse, she was furious.

 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” Emma stood behind her, surveying the wreckage.

 

“You should have stayed in the car, Miss Swan; it seems there has been a break in.”

 

Emma cringed at the tone in the mayor’s voice, it sounded different. No longer the sweet tone she usually used with Emma, but one that felt like icicles down her spine. Emma steeled herself as the mayor turned around to face her, the mayor’s voice like acid, “Storybrooke hasn’t seen a break in, in years. I think there is some explaining to be done, Miss Swan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments & Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> "I Do No Own OUAT or Harry Potter material. I will take my credit for the bits in between."


	5. What A Mess

**_What A Mess_ **

 

Glass shattered against the wall as the Dark Lord sent his wine goblet soaring through the air. His frustrated wail pierced the ears of his disciples around him. “What is taking so long?” He roared, the vein in his bald ghost white scalp standing out a vibrant blue. His anger was deadly, and everyone around him knew it, “How bloody hard can it be to find a young, heavily pregnant, girl?”

 

“We have several teams searching for her, My Lord; we have some leads, but haven’t heard any reports back yet.” Bellatrix Lestrange reassured Voldemort, reaching out as if to stroke his shoulder. But stopping at the last second, she withdrew her hand, long twisted fingers damaged by war, closing into a fist before going to her chest. “Maybe the problem is I don’t have the right servants searching, yes,” He turned striding towards her, a wicked smile lighting his snake-like features.

 

“Yes, my love, I will go, I will find the bitch, I will bring you the infant before he makes his first cry for his mother’s tit.” Bellatrix’s hair was a halo of psychotic thrill about her face, her rotting teeth resembling fangs in her upturned mouth. Her glee was much like a child’s as she danced about his feet, anxious to get his order to go.

 

The Dark Lord turned, bracing himself on the mantel, the fire below him warming his cold dead skin. He was getting weaker by the day, the Savior was due at any moment, he desperately needed that baby or he would fail in his mission to kill Harry Potter and take over the Wizarding World. “What are you still doing here,  bring me the bitch’s head & her squalling baby before the next moon rise.,” He screamed over his shoulder, crushing his wand’s hilt in his hand, his nails scraping bloody across the stone beneath his hands. “Yes, my liege.” She cackled before disappearing in a whirl of black smoke, her wicked laugh echoing in the room even after she was gone.

 

“You,” He pointed aimlessly at one of the hooded figures in the room, “Go see if that damned witch is awake downstairs. Maybe she needs a little persuading from the Dark Lord himself, to tell us where her precious, Emma has gone.”

 

* * *

 

 

Emma sat in the room Regina had given her, the bed beneath her accepting her weight and easing the weight her large belly constantly put on her back. She huffed heavily, putting a hand to her swollen abdomen she breathed as deeply as she could. She looked about the scattered things in the room, this was her fault. The guilt settled heavily in her heart. She was imposing on Regina with all of this, Regina had no idea the danger they were in. Emma hiccupped as a tear slid from her eye, she couldn’t stay here, and people were going to get hurt. Sniffling, she wiped her hand across her eyes, her tears smearing across her fair skin.

 

Her hand suddenly stalled, lowering from her face, she looked quizzically across the room. She’d never seen that before. Lying across the dresser, it seemed to glow; she stood up slowly, careful not to make herself dizzy. There was static in the air as she outstretched her hand, touching the cover of a very old book. The gold embellishment shimmered as her skin contacted with it, a thrill went through her body like an electric shock. Suddenly the infant in her womb was squirming, giving a fierce kick. Keeping one hand on the book and the other reaching to cradle her belly, she smiled. “What could it be little one?” She spoke to herself, hoping the baby in her womb could hear her. Another tear trickled down her cheek; that was the first time she’d ever spoken to him. First time she’d ever really acknowledged he was in there.

 

Clutching the book in both hands she stepped backwards until the back of her legs contacted with the bed. Sitting down, she laid the book on her belly. The baby inside her kicked at it, excited. Emma hesitated, what could be so special about a musty old book? Hermione would have had a nice quip to put in after that thought. Emma smiled, remembering her dear friend. She wondered where she was now; she hoped that Hermione was looking after her Grams.

 

“Do you want to hear a bedtime story then, little one?” Emma spoke to her kicking womb, “Once Upon A Time…”

 

Emma opened the book; a breeze took her breath away as the pages turned. The book was definitely filled with magic; she could feel it thrumming beneath her fingers. The words flew from her lips as if she knew the stories already. Everything was so familiar, as she got farther into the book her skin grew warm, the baby in her belly was still, as if sated. Emma smiled; she was reading the story of Snow White and Prince Charming. The Evil Queen was about to cast her horrible curse, banishing everyone to a new land. Snow White desperately needed to save her unborn child. The story was similar to her own situation that she found herself unable to breathe, her chest hurt. She didn’t know how to save her own baby.

 

“A wardrobe,” Emma looked up, realization hitting her like a bunch of bricks. “This isn’t any ordinary story book…”

 

“Ms. Swan, are you alright?” Regina suddenly strode through the door, her heels clicking on the hardwood as she walked. Emma looked up, closing the book suddenly and tossing it under a blanket on the bed. She wasn’t sure why she felt the need to hide it, but when she looked up at Regina she forgot all about it. “You still owe me answers, Ms. Swan, I understand it’s late and you’re tired, but it isn’t every day that my house is ransacked.”

 

“I’m so sorry; this mess is my entire fault. I will be gone come morning, I promise. I don’t want to cause you any more trouble.”

 

“That is out of the question, you’re too delicate in your current condition to be wandering the streets in the cold. I simply won’t allow it.” Regina replied waving her hand as if dismissing such a nonsensical idea. “However, I have been thinking about your predicament, and I am curious to know, do you have plans for the baby once it’s born?”

 

Emma looked down at her belly, feeling the little life move slightly as her hand touched the sensitive area where her belly button poked out. She hadn’t made any plans; she hadn’t even started thinking about it as a person until just a little while ago. But Regina was right; he would come any day now. Emma laughed softly.

 

“Something funny?” Regina inquired, looking at Emma with her brows furrowed. “It’s just that, up until a moment ago, I hadn’t really cared to know if it was a boy or a girl, but I’ve suddenly got myself referring to it as a ‘him’.”

 

Emma shook her head, leaving that topic in the silence, “You’re right though, I need to start thinking of his future.” Suddenly standing up, Emma crossed the room, clutching the dresser as she let a small dizzy spell pass. “He deserves a life better than the one I can give him. He deserves to be loved. He deserves his best chance, just like my parents gave me my best chance.”

 

Regina stared at Emma’s back, shock all over her regal face. Why did those words seem so familiar? Why was Emma acting so strangely all of a sudden? “I’m not sure where you’re going with this, Miss…. I mean, Emma.”

 

“I can’t keep him, Regina.” Emma turned to her, wet cheeks shining in the low light. Emma had always prided herself on being strong, but between the pregnancy hormones and the terrible realization she’d just had, she couldn’t help it. She was weeping mess lately.

 

A crash from downstairs stopped them both dead; Emma’s heart began pounding in her chest. Regina grabbed the nearest object that could be used as a weapon. Someone was pounding up the stairs; Regina peered around the corner, anxiety washing over her. She felt so helpless in this land. She was useless without her magic.

 

Regina let out a relieved sigh, when the person reached the top of the stairs, and she could clearly see it was Lacey. “My god, you need a new maid, Ms. Mills.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes, but put down the lamp she’d grabbed. “Ms. Putlocker, it’s a bit late for you to be flouncing into my home, isn’t it. I don’t remember any instructions telling you to make a late night drop in.”

 

Lacey came around the corner, short skirt & heels showing off her shapely Australian legs, “Oh don’t worry Mayor, if I was here for that I would have dressed the part.” She gave a little wink over the Mayor’s shoulder to Emma. Emma just stared at the odd exchange with confusion. “You still haven’t told me why you’re here, Ms. Putlocker.” Regina addressed Lacey, annoyance clear in her voice.

 

“Just came to give our sweet, Emma, here a warmer jacket. I’ll be out of here in two shakes.” Lacey grinned, as she wiggled around Regina to plop herself on Emma’s bed. “Don’t worry, I’ll call your maid, she’ll have this all put back together before you finish work tomorrow.”

 

Regina’s eyes squinted slightly, as she mentally decided if she should leave Emma with Lacey or not, but Emma was nearly falling asleep on her feet, and it was clear they’d be finishing their conversation later. Running a hand through her short brown hair, she groaned. “Fine, but lock the door behind you when you leave. Seems someone didn’t lock it last time they left…”

 

Regina was pretty sure she saw Lacey roll her eyes as she left the room. But Regina was too tired to care. Her house had just been torn apart, and she was harboring someone who obviously had a lot of secrets. Regina herself had lots of secrets, and something about Emma’s state tonight sat uneasy in her stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

“Good, I think she’s in her room.” Lacey’s attitude suddenly one eighty’d. She stood up and kicked off the ungodly high heels she had on and groaned. “I don’t know how this Lacey walks in those things. They’re bloody awful.”

 

Emma’s eyes grew large and she took a step back, her back hitting the closet door. “Who the hell are you?”

 

The Lacey in front of her laughed, slipping a wand out of her jacket sleeve. Emma’s heart was beating so hard in her chest she was sure it was audible to the room. Her breathing was coming in short gasps as she tried not to panic. She hadn’t really realized how vulnerable she was without magic, until now. They’d found her, they’d truly found her, and now they would kill her and take her baby.

 

“Oh do relax; you’re going to go into early labor.” The Lacey reassured Emma with exasperation. “McGonagall sent me, to help protect you.”

 

The woman before her waved her wand, as if showering herself, and the Lacey appearance melted away, leaving nothing but the face of someone so familiar that Emma cried for the last time that day. Real sobs escaped her lips as she ran into the arms of someone she was sure she’d never see again. “Oh, Hermione, you have no idea how excited I am to see you.”  


“As I am pleased to see you, Princess,” Hermione smiled into Emma’s soft hair. They embraced as best they could, given the planet sized mass that was between them. “Did you find the book I sent you?”

 

Emma pulled away, bewildered, “That book, you sent it?”

 

“Well of course, who else would have books appearing out of nowhere?” Hermione laughed, helping Emma to sit onto the bed. “You really should sit, you’re very pale.”

 

“Hermione, how long have you been impersonating Lacey?”

 

“Since the night the Mayor found you,” Hermione thrust the glass of water from the bed stand into Emma’s hands, “Here, have a drink, I’ve got quite a story to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another Harry Potter Character in Storybrooke! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments & Kudos appreciated.
> 
> "I Do Not Own OUAT or Harry Potter material."


	6. Fairy Tale Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets some answers. Regina does not.

_**Fairy Tale Princess** _

 

Hermione made sure Emma was quite comfortable, with pillows propped up behind her on the bed, before she sat herself on the bed to relay the story. Emma was quite anxious, but Hermione refused to utter a word until she was sure Emma was cozy. She had been keeping an eye on her friend since she’d first arrived in Storybrooke and started impersonating Lacey Putlocker, and she was very concerned that the baby would come any day now. She had to help Emma find her family quicker than she’d thought. It didn’t help that by the looks of the ransacked Mayor’s home, the Deatheaters were getting closer to finding Emma. Too close for comfort. One of the reason’s Hermione had chosen to drop her glamour, so Emma knew she was protected and didn’t feel the need to leave town. The fate of Minerva and the rest of the Wizarding world, as well as this quiet little town, depended on Emma and this baby staying put.

 

“Is Lacey okay, you didn’t like tie her up somewhere did you?” Emma asked tentatively, Hermione was usually pretty sweet, but she did have tendencies to be too thorough when it came to her disguises. She wouldn’t have wanted Lacey popping up to give her away. “Oh don’t worry your pretty little head about that, dear, she’s comfortable where she is. She just gets confused every time she tries to leave the little cottage is all.” Hermione smirked. She’d found a little cottage just inside town, hidden in the woods, and she’d taken Lacey there. Lacey had plenty of food and water and cable to keep her happy. She’d charmed the house so no one could get within a hundred feet without Hermione knowing about it.

 

“Now, I’ve got a lot of stuff to tell you. And it’s important that you listen very carefully.” Hermione’s face was quite serious as she sat herself cross legged on the foot of the bed.

 

“First off, I’m here because Minerva knew you would need help and protection, of which I’ve already seen why. You’re a terrible liar, Emma…” Hermione chided before continuing, “She sent your through the wardrobe knowing you’d end up here. That wardrobe is the same one that she found you in when you were nothing but a newborn swaddling in that little white knit blanket with purple trim. She knew your name was Emma because it was stitched with love on the corner. She had no idea where you’d come from though. Albus Dumbledore, Gods rest his soul, told her what he could and instructed her to raise you and keep you safe. She did just that.”

 

Hermione paused to be sure she still had Emma’s complete attention, “In my 7th year, when graduation for any class was put off do to the start of the war against Voldemort, Minerva instructed me to do something very important for her. She knew that the day was coming where you would have to leave us, and she needed to know about your background. Your kidnapping and rape was not something she anticipated…” Hermione paused, reaching to rest her hand on Emma’s leg. They’d never really discussed her rape, and Hermione was always known for being blunt. Her gentle touch was her reassuring Emma that she wasn’t trying to hurt her by trudging up uncomfortable feelings.

 

“Books are my strong suit, so I was following paper trails; I traveled all over the world looking for what we needed. It’s taken me years, but after we found out you were pregnant I had to hurry. We don’t entirely know what Voldemort wants with your baby, but we know that your family can help protect you.”

 

Emma chewed her lower lip, digesting everything, “But I haven’t even begun to figure out how to find them, Hermione.”

 

“Have you not been listening, Love, I finally found something that gives us all the answers.” Hermione jumped off the bed, searching the room for the book.

 

“It’s under that blanket,” Emma finally told her, pointing to the blanket on the corner of the bed. Hermione delved under it and brought the book out. A huge smile lit up her face, Hermione loved her books. “It’s just a bunch of fairy tales.”

 

“Oh, it’s so much more than that. You can’t tell me you didn’t feel it when you were reading it.” Hermione stroked the cover as she set it on the bed between them, “This book is magic, Emma.”

 

Emma reached out and touched the book; the same warmth as before ran through her body, the baby in her belly once again coming to life and moving around. “He likes it, when I touch it, he squirms around like crazy.”

 

“He’s a special one, that baby in your belly.” Hermione smiled, touching Emma’s swollen belly softly. “Anything created by the product of True Love will be special, no matter how evil his other parentage is.”

 

Emma’s soft smile fell. There Hermione went again, being outspoken, reminding Emma that the father of her baby was the Lord of all evil in this world. “Wait; did you say the product of True Love?” Emma startled.

 

Hermione jumped onto her knees, leaning over the book, the glee of a little girl taking years off her now aged faced. “Emma, these aren’t just stories, this is your history.”

 

Emma furrowed her brow, looking down at the book, opening it slowly. The pages turned as if by their own accord and landed on the last page. It was a photo of a baby swaddled in a white knit blanket, with purple edging and a name stitched with love in the corner. “Emma,” She whispered as she touched the picture gently.

 

_The baby was lying in the wardrobe; her father had just fought off the Queen’s guards, mortally wounding himself in the process. But he managed to get his precious Princess to safety at the last moment. Snow White stumbled into the room, clutching her abdomen, trailing blood on the floor as she walked. Her white gown stained from child birth. She fell to the floor, clutching her precious Prince Charming’s head in her lap, kissing him desperately to wake him. Into the room strode the Evil Queen, cackling she spread her arms as the curse descended on them. “Where’s the baby?” The Queen shouted. “She got away,” Snow White smiled, “You’re going to lose.”_

Wide eyed Emma looked up and met Hermione’s eyes, “You’re saying that this baby from the story is me?” Hermione nodded grinning from ear to ear. This was obviously a dream come true to her, a storybook come to life. “Then that means, my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming?”

 

Emma couldn’t help herself she burst into a fit of giggles, clutching her bouncing abdomen as her stomach muscles clenched with each laugh. Hermione eyed her carefully, as if she might combust at any moment. “This is insane!” Emma finally gasped between laughs. “This, this of all things is insane to you?” Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned.

 

“Emma, you have magic powers and went to a Wizarding school, you traveled through a wardrobe to escape a dark wizard, and your parents being fairy tale characters is insane to you?” Hermione deadpanned.

 

Getting her giggles under control, and wiping her watering eyes for the millionth time that day, Emma smacked Hermione on the arm. “Well when you say it like that!”

 

“It’s good to see you laughing though, I was afraid your spirit was diminished with all that’s happened,” Hermione responded seriously.

 

Emma just looked away, gazing out the window into the sleepy little town of Storybrooke. The clock tower across town as lit up and ticking away, it was going to strike 1 AM at any moment now. Emma let out a big yawn, “So we know where I came from, but I still have no idea how to find my parents.”

 

“See, I have some suspicions about that,” Hermione stood up and began pacing the room, “The wardrobe was supposed to take you to the place where your parents are. The place where you were originally supposed to end up as an infant; and it dropped you here. So my theory is, the Evil Queen cast her curse, and now all the people from that book are here.”

 

Hermione stopped pacing to make eye contact with Emma, “So your saying my parents are in this town and don’t know who they are?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So how do we figure out who they are?” Emma was exhausted and she was starting to get a migraine, it was too late for her to be doing so much thinking.

 

“Well I don’t really have that figured out yet. But I do have a theory about who the Evil Queen is…” Hermione’s face grew serious, her emotions becoming guarded. The bomb she was about to drop could be detrimental. It could be enough to make Emma run. Chewing her bottom lip, Hermione turned to the door, easing it open and peering into the hallway. With a sigh she saw that the door to the Mayor’s room was closed and the light was out. “Good Gods, Hermione, don’t leave me in suspense like this.”

 

“The Mayor…” Hermione finally whispered as soon as the door was shut again.

 

“I’m sorry, did you just say…You think…The Mayor is…” Emma stammered, not wanting to say it out loud. Not wanting to admit it. She’d taken hospitality from the person who had cursed a whole town, the person who had killed her father, the person who had forced her to grow up without her parents. “No…” Emma finally spat out, “You’re wrong, your theory, it’s wrong.” Emma was talking more to herself now; she just didn’t want to believe it. “You don’t have any proof yet.”

 

* * *

 

 

Regina lay in her bed in the dark, staring up at the ceiling. It was really bothering her that someone had broken into her house and gone through her things. She was The Queen, no one crossed the Queen and got away with it. But this is was a land without magic, and she was no longer the Queen. How had she never thought about needing to protect herself in this world? _Because no one was supposed to be able to enter the town… It’s not even on the map._  Her face scrunched as the thought crossed her mind. New people weren’t supposed to be able to find Storybrooke let alone wander into it. That was how the curse was set up. So who was this Emma Swan, how had she gotten across the town line?

 

She lay there all night, her thoughts running all over the place. As soon as light started to stream through her bedroom she was up and in the shower. She made quick work of her hair and makeup, slipped into her Mayor attire. She had an important visit to make first thing this morning. Her heels clicked on the wood floor in the hallway as she strode past the closed guest room door. The room was quiet as she passed, Emma was likely sound asleep. Regina could already hear someone downstairs, like her maid cleaning up the disaster that was her house. She grabbed her purse from the table by the door, throwing a quick text to Lacey to have her keep Emma company today, and she was out the door.

 

Storybrooke was foggy, mist rolling in off the harbor, making the early morning light turn her sleepy town into a spooky looking place. The corner of Regina’s mouth turned up slightly, she really did love this world; with its motorized carriages and lack of corsets. The ride to her destination was quite short; she stepped out of her car and up to the shop window of a building that read, “Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop.”

 

The sign read “CLOSED,” but the door wasn’t locked. She doubted Mr. Gold worried about thieves, nearly everyone in town feared him. The door chimed as she entered the shop, the small space was dimly lit and it was so full of random chunk it made Regina’s skin crawl. The whole shop made her uncomfortable, especially because of the magical items that the shop was filled with. She recognized only a handful of them, and she didn’t like it at all.

 

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of the Mayor’s presence today,” A scratchy voice sounded from the back of the room. Behind a curtain that divided the main room from the back, heeled dress shoes clicking, followed by a third click as his cane hit the floor with each stride, emerged Mr. Gold. The notorious pawn broker and owner of the shop offered Regina a lopsided smirk. “I’m not here to play games, Gold.” Regina replied hotly. “Well, then what are you here for, Madame Mayor?” The tone in his voice sounded sarcastic to Regina, but she didn’t bother giving him anything more to work with. She was here for answers and ones only he could provide.

 

“I want to know what you can find about a woman named, Emma Swan.” Regina wrote the name on a notepad sitting on the glass countertop near the register. “Mm, Emma Swan, you say?” Mr. Gold touched his chin in thought, all while a smile lit his face up, “Oh, there’s no need to write it down, dearie, I never forget a name.”

 

Regina stopped short, she didn’t trust gold, and his current demeanor didn’t sit right with her. Surely he didn’t already know who Emma was, there was no way. “Just find out what you can about her,” She spat, tossing the pen back to the counter.

 

“As you wish,” He paused dramatically, as if he was about to call her, _Your Majesty_ , “Madame Mayor.”   

 

“See that you do,” She snapped, turning on her heels and quickly leaving the shop. She couldn’t get away from him quickly enough. Even in this world, without his Dark Own powers, he still made her anxious. She’d never admit that he terrified and exhilarated her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my latest chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Next update will be coming soon. Comments & Kudos are much appreciated.


	7. Hard Apple Cider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are hard to swallow.

Emma awoke with the sun beating through the window, her room was too warm, and she peeled her borrowed night clothes off as soon as she sat up. Grumbling about her discomfort she made a dash for the bathroom across the hall. A shower felt glorious and she couldn’t tell you how long she stood letting the scalding stream hit her sore lower back. By the time she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her swollen body in a plush towel, she was pink all over. She dropped the towel, letting the damp terrycloth fall to the floor in a heap, as she looked at her rounded body. She had changed so much in the last several months, where she had once had narrow hips and a teenager’s chest; she now had the body of a woman. Her body was readying itself to feed and care for a child, her breasts were swollen and nearly twice the size they had once been. They rested heavy on her chest, already showing signs of lactation. Her hips were a bit wider now too, and she found that she didn’t mind the curvier woman in the mirror. She wasn’t a child anymore, she was a woman, and soon she would have a child.

 

Tears sprung to her eyes, and she found herself naked, sitting on the bathroom floor. The plush rug and damp towel beneath her cushioned her nakedness from the cold tile floor, but the tears streaming from her eyes wouldn’t stop. She shivered now as her body felt the chill of the day, the steam from the shower settling like a mist on everything in the room. Her sobs took hold of her, and she found herself gasping for breath. What was she going to do? She didn’t know the first thing about raising a child. She couldn’t for the life of her, imagine adopting her child out to just anyone though. The child might remain hidden for a while, but eventually he or she would come into their powers, and Voldemort would find them. No…she needed a better plan, her child needed to be raised by someone who was capable of protecting them. She knew that it was too dangerous to keep the baby herself. The first place Voldemort would look for the child was with Emma, and that is why she sat on the bathroom floor in a serious state of duress.

 

“I’m not ready to be a mother,” Emma said aloud to herself. Hiccups made her chest jump, and Emma wiped at her cheeks trying to stop her tears. She’d always been so good at controlling her emotions, finding early on that tears solved nothing. Crying wouldn’t bring you your happy ending, it was useless. Yet her pregnancy hormones felt no such qualms when it came to tears, and she found that they came freely and far too frequently now.

 

Growling in frustration, Emma once again wiped her face, fiercely scraping away the tears. She shook her head, her long wet hair slapping her shoulders as she chided herself, “Snap out of it, blubbering here like a child.”

 

A voice sounded from the outside of the door, tentative and soft, “Emma, sweety…you in there?” The voice once again had an Australian accent, but the words that emerged were very much Hermione. Emma sighed, a small smile touching her lips as she heard her friend on the other side. It was definitely odd opening the door, towel once again wrapped about her person, to see Lacey standing there. She was slowly growing used the idea that it wasn’t actually Lacey though, that the person in front of her was really her dear friend, Hermione. Having Hermione here to help her, made the whole situation a lot less terrifying. She knew that no matter what happened, Hermione would have her back.

 

Lacey’s face read concern as she followed Emma back to the Mayor’s guest room. Arriving in the room Emma was relieved to see fresh clothing laid out on the bed; maternity skinny jeans, boots, and a stretchy t-shirt that would stretch to cover her belly. It was amazing how just the thought of clean clothes that fit could bright Emma’s mood. In light of all the events transpiring around her, Emma found that little things like that made it all a bit more bearable.

 

“I hadn’t the time yesterday to find you suitable maternity clothes in this little town, but found some after a bit of searching after I left you with the Mayor,” Lacey said, a soft smile dancing across lips that were sporting a dark shade of purple lipstick today.

 

Just like the day before Lacey helped Emma dress, complete with boots, only zip up ones this time. Once she had Emma dressed she stood, hands on her hips, to admire her handy work. “Much better, you look almost normal.” She clapped her hands together, deciding they were done getting ready for the day. She didn’t want Emma to be idle for too long, with the baby so close to term, they needed to work quickly to unravel the mystery of this little town. McGonagall had given her strict instructions; the only people that could help protect Emma were Emma’s long lost parents. The only problem was, if everyone in this town really was cursed, she had not even the slighted inkling how to break said curse. Without breaking the curse, they would be screwed. Her parents wouldn’t be able to protect her if they couldn’t remember who they were supposed to be, let alone that they had a daughter.

 

Emma stared a moment at Lacey, waiting for her to get on with it, she’d clapped her hands and then zoned out. She recognized this look, even with Lacey’s face; the look was very much Hermione’s thinking face. Emma snapped her fingers in front of Lacey’s nose, bringing her friend back down to Earth.

 

“We can’t be seen hanging out too much, I think it would be suspicious,” Lacey finally said, coming out of her revere. Emma blanched, not liking that idea at all. She felt vulnerable, and didn’t want to be left unguarded. “But, I…” Emma began, but Lacey cut her off, “No, no, I won’t hear it. We’ll solve this faster if we split up. I can do recon work; I’ll go about town and figure out who is who.” Lacey held the tip of her chin as she thought her plan out loud. “You, I will take you to City Hall, if anyone can protect you right now, it’ll be the Mayor.”

 

Emma snorted, “Wait, you want me to go play nice with the woman who cursed my entire family and forced my parents to abandon me in a magic wardrobe!?”

 

Lacey’s face was blank, her tone all seriousness, “Yes. Like I said, she is your best bet for protection right now. Someone ransacked her house last night; obviously someone in this town is looking for you. I can’t leave you unprotected.”

 

Emma didn’t like this plan at all. She definitely didn’t want to go sit around the Mayor’s office all day twiddling her thumbs, either. She growled in frustration, as it was obvious she had no say in the decision making at the moment. Before she could protest any further, or even think up a better idea, she was bustled into her better fitting coat and out the door. The Lacey impersonator, that really was her best friend Hermione, had Emma strapped into the car and on their way in, “Two shakes.” That phrase only managed to grate on Emma’s nerves. She wanted nothing more than to strangle Lacey aka Hermione at the moment. “Oh don’t look so put out, Emma, everything will be fine. We just need to keep that baby in you long enough to find your parents, break the supposed curse, and protect you permanently from You-Know-Who.”

 

“Oh sure, and while we’re at it, let’s sit and have tea with the Evil fucking Queen. Sounds fantastic,” Emma responded sarcastically.

 

Hermione eyed Emma out of the corner of Lacey’s eyes, taking in the slump of Emma’s shoulders and the swell of her belly. Her breaths were short and frequent and every few seconds she would shift in her seat, obviously incredibly uncomfortable this late in her pregnancy. It felt odd being in the guise of this Lacey woman, but she’d found it was the easiest way to remain close to Emma without raise suspicion. She was worried about Emma all the same though, through all of this, there hadn’t been time to discuss what Emma would do with the baby once it was time. She wanted to say she thought Emma would keep it, but she also knew Emma well enough to say, Emma didn’t feel ready to be a mother. The options were limited though, especially with the Dark Lord so hot on their trail. He would stop at nothing to get his hands on Emma’s unborn child. Emma’s unborn child was the key to Voldemort’s immortality. They had to do everything in their power to assure the baby never landed in his hands.

 

* * *

 

 

The car came to a stop outside City Hall. Emma took a deep breath and groaned as the infant within her shifted and stuck their little toes into her ribs. Lacey jumped out of the car, running around, moving surprisingly fast in the 6 inch heels she had on, quickly opening the door for Emma. A hand sporting a vibrant red manicure reached in to take Emma’s, Emma rocked once to leverage herself out of the bucket seat of the convertible, she really hated being so large it handicapped her. A hiss slipped through her teeth as she pressed her hands to an aching back, stretching as best she could. The whole pregnancy thing was getting old, real quickly. She couldn’t even remember what it had been like to not be pregnant anymore. Her former self, before pregnancy, seemed like a lifetime ago. The fact that she was getting closer to delivery didn’t bring her any joy though, instead it settled like a dark pit of dread on her heart. She needed to make a plan; she needed to figure out what she would do with the baby if it was born before they could stop Voldemort. But she was at a loss; she had not even the slightest inkling of what she should do. So far Hermione was the only one with a plan, and Emma had a feeling she was only sharing bits and pieces with Emma.

 

Hermione, disguised in Lacey’s skin gave Emma a soft hug, kissing her cheek before she bounded back to the driver side of the car. She gave Emma a reassuring look before peeling out of the parking lot, leaving Emma standing outside City Hall, hugging her arms to her chest. The chill in the air had goose flesh dancing across Emma’s skin, and her fingers quickly began to feel the bitterness of fall. She didn’t want to go inside yet though, she didn’t know how she was supposed to play nice with the woman inside. Hermione seemed sure that Emma needed Regina. That Regina was the only one she could be safe with right now. But how could a woman who didn’t even know there was magic in this world, do anything to protect her against the horrors that were in pursuit of her.

 

* * *

 

 

She looked out of the second story window, the autumn air blowing swirls of leaves about the asphalt. But it wasn’t the dance of autumn that had her attention; it was the mesmerizing blonde below. Her long curly hair was being tussled in the breeze. She watched the tendrils sway against soft leather clad shoulders. She felt her chest clench as she forgot to breathe for a moment, the woman below was positively breath taking.

 

Regina cleared her throat, straightening her blazer. _Get ahold of yourself Regina, she’s pregnant, and hiding things from you. Your goddamn house was ransacked last night because of her._ Regina shook her head, tossing her thoughts away for later. There was something about the pregnant woman she’d taken in; she just couldn’t put her finger on it.  Her stiletto heels clicked on the marble floor of her office as she strode away from the window and out the door. Seeing as Lacey had just driven away, neglecting her duties as the Mayor’s secretary, there was no secretary sitting at the desk in the hallway. Regina rolled her eyes, she didn’t expect much from the Australian hussy, but the least the girl could do is show up for work.

 

She didn’t waste time with the elevator, rather disliking the strange metal box that went from floor to floor. She’d never grown quite comfortable with the thing in the years she’d been in this world. It just seemed like a giant metal coffin to her, she much preferred to get a little exercise and take the stairs. The glass front doors swung outward as she clenched her teeth against the cool rush of air.

 

Emma still stood there, her back to Regina. She didn’t move when the doors to the building opened, either because she didn’t notice or didn’t care. Regina licked her lips, “Ms. Swan, you’re likely to catch cold standing out in this weather.”

 

Emma didn’t move, even as she heard the Mayor’s voice from behind her. She was sure the Mayor was probably shivering in her jimmy choos as the cold was biting through Emma’s jacket. She couldn’t bring herself to turn just yet though, lost in her thoughts. She didn’t want to let the magic go, the magic of the autumn silence. The skittering of leaves on the ground was soothing, because her mind was all in chaos.

 

A slender hand touched her shoulder, lithe fingers, cupping her through her jacket. Emma felt a shiver run down her spine, and she finally turned to look at Regina. She took in the site of the Mayor, all business in a pencil skirt and a red blazer over a silk button up. Her crimson lipstick was smudged a bit at the edge, likely where the mayor had just licked her lips. Chocolate orbs met green ones, and Emma found herself taking in a rushed breath. Regina’s bottom lip quivered as if she wanted to draw it between her teeth. Emma’s eyes dropped suddenly to stare at ruby lips, not daring to admit she wanted desperately to see white teeth nip at the plump lipstick covered flesh.

 

A car horn blared as someone forgot to signal at the stop sign, the sound breaking them out of their moment. Emma shook her head, adjusting her jacket to better cover her swollen body, and brushed passed Regina into the foyer of City Hall. Regina stood a moment, trying to understand what had just happened, before she turned quickly on her heels and followed Emma out of the cold.

 

They strode in silence towards the stairs, only to have Regina change their direction at the last second, and guide Emma towards the elevator. “We’ll save your breath and take the elevator. Don’t need you going into labor because you ascended too many stairs,” Regina stated, adding a smile as an afterthought. She wanted to lighten the thick silence between them, but found she didn’t exactly know how.

 

Emma only nodded, not daring to meet Regina’s eyes again. She was still trying to puzzle out what had happened outside. Why had it seemed as if there was a magnet drawing her towards the Mayor? Emma shouldn’t be able to stand being near the woman, she was the Evil Queen for Christ sake. The very same Evil Queen who had supposedly cast her parent’s into a cursed life, forcing them to send Emma through the wardrobe as a newborn.

 

Regina didn’t want to admit her unease getting into the metal box; she merely clenched her neatly manicured fingers, digging her nails into her palms. Emma watched Regina’s fists clench out of the corner of her eye, noticing the Mayor’s obvious discomfort. _Surely the villainous Evil Queen isn’t scared of an elevator. No of course not, Emma, that’s ridiculous…_ Emma chided her inner thoughts; she should be more worried as to why the Mayor was so tense, if the woman could curse a kingdom who knew what she could do to a weak stranger. Emma couldn’t be sure what the woman was capable of. She needed to be on guard. She needed to be ready to flee. But she found herself instead watching the woman out of the corner of her eye, not in fear, but in awe. The woman was stunning, all legs and poise. She looked the Queen, even now, without the gowns and jewels. She should be terrified of Regina…Should be…But she wasn’t. Emma had never felt more vulnerable in her whole life, than she did in this strange place, in the strange circumstances she’d been thrust into. She just wanted to go back, go back a few years to when Hogwarts was still standing. Go back to when her only worries were her grades, and getting caught sneaking out of her dorm by her Gran. Life had been simple once, and now everything was so complicated.

 

Emma took in the site of Regina’s office. If she remembered the fairy tales of Snow White correctly, it seemed Regina’s office was an elegant room of irony. The wallpaper was black and white tree trunks, making it seem as if she’d just walked into a forest. The décor was all white and black, sleek, with small pops of red. Emma eyed the bowl of red apples on the coffee table with suspicion. Regina noticed Emma’s scrutiny and like a good hostess she offered one of the delectable fruits to Emma with an outstretched hand. “They’re from my very own apple tree, I have a bit of a green thumb, and this particular tree is one I’ve cultivated since I was a child,” Regina told her, a hint of nostalgia creeping into the Mayor’s voice.

 

“Uhm, your office is nice.” Emma responded, trying to change the subject. She moved away from the Mayor’s offering, taking a delicate seat on the sofa that faced the fire. Regina’s brows knit together as Emma moved away from her offering, placing the apple back in the bowl she responded tartly, “Thank you.”

 

Emma shifted uncomfortably, her nail bitten fingers picking at her coat as she tried to hide her nervousness. Regina found herself watching Emma closely, trying to figure out why her pregnant guest was acting so odd. “I’m sorry if I came off a bit harsh the other night, I know it wasn’t fair of me to speak to you the way I did so shortly after the break in.” Regina paced across the room, pouring herself a stiff cider, “I haven’t entertained a house guest in some years. So you can understand my discomfort of having my house ransacked after taking you in.” She took a sip, the cold glass and warm liquid hitting her lips helped settle her after the ride in the metal torture chamber. She smiled softly, moving to sit in the chair opposite the sofa. She held the glass in her lap, swirling the liquid slowly as she waited to see if Emma would respond.

 

“You know, when I was a girl, I used to love to ride. Horses that is. And I would ride them all day, my mother hated it. She used to chide me every night when I returned sweaty and covered in dirt. I found such peace in riding though, I’d ride through the orchards, and I never could get over how sweet the apples smelled. Years later, I still find I can’t resist apples. I even find comfort in the more stiff form, hard cider.” Regina was babbling, something that was out of character for her. She knew she was just filling the silence, but she didn’t want them to just sit there and let the tension grow.

 

Emma looked up, meeting Regina’s eyes again, she found it so hard to look at the woman before her and see the monster that was depicted in the story book. The story book had her painted like some horrible Evil witch of a woman, someone who cared nothing for anyone but herself. But Emma sensed something so much more to Regina, something no one else could see. When Regina had spoken just now of her mother, Emma had heard a lilt in her voice. Emma had a superpower of sorts, something beyond magic, she could sense when someone was telling the truth. Regina had just spoken of a time of innocence, a time in her youth. There had been no malevolence there, no hatred. If anything there was a little tightness in her voice when she mentioned her mother, but nothing in the way Regina spoke made her sound Evil. It had Emma thinking, no one was born Evil. Evil was something that had to be cultivated, and grown, like a plant. Once seeded it could grow on its own if watered. But the seed had to be deep for it to grow any roots. What started it all? What had happened to make Regina so vengeful, so Evil, that she would curse an entire kingdom?

 

“I’m really sorry about your house.” Emma spoke softly at first, trying to think quickly of what she was about to say. “I’m in a bit of trouble you see,” Emma began, she noticed Regina sat up a bit straighter in her seat, “There are some people after me, they’re out to hurt me and the baby I carry.”

 

Regina sat wide eyed, shocked. She swallowed hard; she certainly had not expected a confession like that to be the response to her little story. She was sure she already knew the answer to her question; it was likely Emma was some runaway thief that owed money to the wrong people; only to find herself expecting before she could get far enough away from them. It still begged to question why she was in Storybrooke though, or how she’d even managed across the town line. “Why are they after you?”  

 

Emma bit her lower lip, turning her face away, a traitorous tear slid of her eye, sliding down her suddenly flushed cheek. She hiccupped as she tried to decide if she really wanted to admit this, to this woman across from her. She couldn’t tell her the whole truth, she couldn’t trust her. She felt she owed Regina some explanation though; she’d surely have died that first night if not for the Mayor. Regina had started all of this, knowingly or not, and Emma couldn’t believe she was about to admit…well… too much, she was sure.

 

“The baby I carry was not conceived out of affection, Regina.” Emma choked.

 

Regina’s lips pursed, she held her breath, not daring to imagine what Emma would say next.

 

“I was kidnapped.” Emma looked down at her hands, she fiddled with a ring she wore on her middle finger, and silence filled the room as Regina waited patiently for Emma to continue.

 

“I was…forced.” Emma’s voice shook almost as badly as her hands, as she struggled to get the words to leave her lips. “I couldn’t… he took…” She stopped. She inhaled deeply before looking up and meeting Regina’s eyes, “I was raped.”

 

Emma told herself not to fall apart, told herself that it would be easy to say aloud. What she had failed to think about was that fact that she’d never said it aloud until that moment. Even when her Gran had found her, broken and shocked, after it had happened, they hadn’t said a word. No one had dared discuss it. Even when she’d missed her cycle, and began to show, no one spoke it out loud.

 

So in that moment, finally uttering those words, filling the air between her and Regina with the dirty feelings Emma had been keeping inside her for the last 9 months, Emma broke into sobs…

 

Regina didn’t think; she didn’t hesitate long enough to think about her actions. In a flash she was across the way, sitting beside Emma on the couch. She embraced the blonde, bringing her arms around, she held the sobbing woman. Emma rested her head on Regina’s chest, her tears soaking the mayor’s expensive blazer. She wasn’t sure why Regina was comforting her; she wasn’t even sure why she was accepting comfort from the woman. It just felt right. It felt good to be held like this.

 

A fire burned in Regina’s chest, anger roiled inside her, swirling like it hadn’t in a long time. The thought of some man, placing his unwelcome hands on Emma, of him forcing himself on her, was infuriating beyond words. She felt the Evil Queen within rear her head, she wanted blood. She clenched her teeth, her jaw hard as she held the woman softly in her arms. Emma was heavy with child, and alone. Someone had stolen her innocence, her strength, and that was something Regina could not forgive. No one deserved to have their life stolen from them, forced into a life they didn’t want.

 

_Somehow, some way, I will find whoever did this to you, Emma. And they will pay…_


	8. Some Memories Never Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This Chapter Contains Rape.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!! This chapter contains rape.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione looked about through Lacey’s eyes, taking in everything going on around her. She was sitting at one of the tables outside Granny’s diner watching the people coming in and out. She was trying to get a read on the people of this town. So far she was finding it very challenging. Many people greeted her, several guys stopped by her table commenting about some night they’d shared at the bar called The Rabbit Hole. Hermione had rolled her eyes, gathering quite quickly that Lacey seemed to have some looser morals. She tapped her nails impatiently across the glass table, using her other hand to sip at her third cup of tea that was quickly growing cold in the fall air. Everyone passing her surely thought she was nuts to be sitting outside this time of year. Hermione was familiar with chill though, growing up in London, it was chilly and raining quite often.

 

A sudden bustling at the door to Granny’s drew Hermione’s attention away from her tea. She sipped slowly from her cup, eyeing the commotion over the top of it. There was a petite woman sporting a pixie cut looking quite flustered as she emerged from the door. The woman sent the door slamming shut as she took the steps at a rush. The woman threw her coat and scarf on in a huff, clutching them closed as if her dignity depended on it. She must have noticed the attention Lacey’s was giving her from out of the corner of her eye because she turned, and approached the table Hermione sat at.

 

“Mind if I join you?”The woman got out quickly as she took an uninvited seat across from Hermione. “I supposed…”Lacey’s voice responded tentatively. Hermione was trying to remain inconspicuous and she wasn’t sure chit chatting with this woman was going to allow her to do that. Hermione had done enough research to know the gist of Lacey’s personality, but it had been impossible to find out much about Lacey’s past. When Hermione had questioned her on important events, responses grew vague.

 

“I’m aware we aren’t friends, but I just got rather embarrassed in there, and I’m not quite ready to go home to my empty loft.”The woman was obviously an over sharer, but seeing as she didn’t seem close to Lacey, Hermione didn’t think it would hurt to talk to the woman. Talking to someone might actually get her more of the information she needed, since she’d gathered exactly nothing from watching people. Hermione leaned on the table, placing her hand beneath her chin; she changed her demeanor to reflect one of someone who was a friend. She wanted this woman to trust her, confide in her, and hopefully give Hermione the clues she needed.

 

Hermione eyed the woman for a moment, before the woman jumped, “Oh I’m so sorry, you probably have no idea who I am. I know it’s a small town, but I don’t hang out with anyone of your….well I just don’t go out much.”The woman was babbling, to which Hermione found very interesting. Hermione thought back to when the woman had put on her jacket, having examined her quickly before the coat had covered her attire, the woman wore a pastel skirt and a button up flower covered blouse. Hermione had driven about town a little bit before she’d settled at Granny’s and if her memory severed her correctly, she thought she’d seen someone wearing the same thing leaving the school just down the road from here. “You’re a teacher right?”Hermione asked, hoping she wasn’t wrong, and hoping the pixie haired woman would fill in the blank. “Mary Margaret, Blanchard. I teach 3rd grade.”She ducked her head slightly, fiddling with the gloves she held in her hands but had not donned.

 

“Ah, then The Rabbit Hole wouldn’t be your scene then,”Hermione assumed, thinking the school teacher didn’t seem the type to frequent bars.

 

“Oh goodness, no, I wouldn’t even know what to do in a bar. At home with my cocoa is where I belong.”She flushed, obviously not meaning to admit to her lonely evenings. “I was on a date, just now,”Mary Margaret admitted, laying her gloves on the table so she’d quit messing with them. “Let’s just say when I brought up I wanted kids on the first date, things didn’t progress very well from there.”

 

Mary Margaret shook her head, “I always tend to say more than I need to, it’s a terrible habit of mine; never knowing when to keep my mouth shut.”

 

Unrestrained, Hermione found her brow rising at that confession. Could this woman be a serious lead in her quest to find Emma’s birth parents? She wasn’t sure yet, this woman didn’t seem a likely candidate for the Snow White from the story book. The story book Snow White was adventurous and courageous. This woman seemed a bit too quiet and washed out to be that woman. But Hermione felt confident this woman could help lead her in the right direction.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma pulled away from Regina’s embrace; she wiped the tears from her face with a small laugh. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she realized she’d just spent a good fifteen minutes sobbing into the Mayor’s breasts. “I am so sorry; I had no right to burden you with this. And I’ve now ruined your expensive blazer.”Emma tried to wipe at the tear stains on Regina’s jacket, only to blush again as she drew her hands away, having just been brushing the Mayor’s chest.

 

Regina looked up slowly, from where her eyes had been drawn to Emma’s hands stroking her jacket, “It’s quite alright dear, I never really liked this blazer anyways.”Before Emma could protest further the Mayor was peeling her jacket from her shoulders, tossing it onto the back of the couch, and exposing her soft olive shoulders. Emma eyed those shoulders and felt herself unable to look away; she had never wanted to touch someone more in her life.

 

It was so strange, this magnetic attraction to the older woman. Sure, Regina couldn’t be more than 10 years older than Emma, but Emma still found it odd how much chemistry there seemed to be flowing between them. “I’m sorry; I think I must have exhausted myself from crying.”

 

Regina rested her hand on Emma’s knee, rubbing her thumb in a small circle, “Like I said, dear, it’s quite alright. You have nothing to apologize for.”Regina had always been known for her cruelty and vengeance. She’d been known for her anger and her beauty, but what very few people had ever seen from her was her compassion. Long ago, before she’d started on her vengeful streak, she’d be kind and innocent. She’d enjoyed simple things in life, like riding horses all day, fresh apples, and the warmth of a lovers embrace. That girl had vanished though, been lost in time, she’d become hard and steeled herself against anything compassionate. She had only wanted blood; she wanted Snow White to pay for ruining her life.

 

The thing was, Regina was compassionate towards Emma. She felt for Emma in a way she hadn’t felt for anyone in a long time. Regina saw a bit of her younger self in Emma, and it pained her heart. Seeing Emma so ready to take on the fate she’d been forced into, and by rape…

 

Regina knew a thing for two about men forcing themselves on women. She cringed now just to dredge up the memory…

 

_Her mother had just torn Daniel_ _’_ _s heart from his chest, crushing it in her gloved hands._ _“_ _He would only destroy you Regina,_ _”_ _Her mother had said. Regina had been lost in grief, having watched her lover die right in front of her. She had cradled his head in her lap long after her mother walked out of the barn. His dead body grew cold and heavy in her arms, and she_ _’_ _d sobbed until there were no tears left._

_It hadn_ _’_ _t even been a day later when Regina stood in her mother_ _’_ _s drawing room, dressed to accept King Leopold. Her mother had said he would be kind to her, promised he would marry her and make her a Queen. Regina had been lost in grief, unable to hear what her mother said. She_ _’_ _d moved through the last twenty four hours like she was underwater. The world was dull and muffled, she felt like she_ _’_ _d never surface again. The dress she wore was too tight, pressing her young breasts high into her throat. She felt the softness of the silk, but felt the pinch of the corset as she tried to draw a full breath from her lungs. Her long hair had been curled to perfection, and it cascaded scandalously around her shoulders. Her mother hadn_ _’_ _t wanted her to seem too anxious by placing a tiara in her hair; instead she_ _’_ _d opted for a crystal headband._ _“_ _To give him the idea of how Regal you could look, my love._ _”_ _Her mother had told her._

_Cora had told Regina all of the_ _‘_ _great_ _’_ _things about Leopold, what she_ _’_ _d failed to mention to Regina was his age. Regina had known his previous wife had died, leaving him with his only daughter, but she hadn_ _’_ _t thought about how old that would make him. When he walked through the door, Regina blanched at his balding head and his short squat stature. Aside from his attire, he didn_ _’_ _t look much like a king. Regina swallowed hard as he took her hand and kissed it, flattering her with compliments she hardly heard. She wanted to run, she wanted to take off in her silk dress, jump on a horse and disappear. She didn_ _’_ _t want to marry this man who was thirty years her senior. She would have given anything to be someone else at that moment._

_Later after he_ _’_ _d left, and Regina_ _’_ _s skin had finally stopped crawling, she_ _’_ _d sat patiently as her maid brushed her hair. Her mother leaned over her shoulder, admiring her daughter in the mirror,_ _“_ _You_ _’_ _ll be Queen, Regina, something I could never achieve._ _”_

_On the outside Regina was poised, nodding to whatever her mother was saying. On the inside she was screaming. She didn't want this, she didn't want to be Queen, she just wanted to rewind time and run away with Daniel. Run away with him before her mother could rip his heart out. Her mother never should have found out, Regina had almost made it. They had planned to run away and be married the next evening; they would have succeeded too, if it wasn't for the blasted brat named Snow White. Snow White, the faire young daughter of none other than King Leopold. Regina had so heroically saved the girls life a few weeks ago, when the spoiled princess' horse had taken off across Regina's families lands. Regina had jumped on her horse, chased the other horse down and brought the young girl to safety. What she hadn't realized is the little shit had seen her and Daniel kissing up on the hill, and she'd for some reason seen it as her duty to tell Regina's mother about the incident. Regina would never forget the moment when her mother found her and Daniel embracing in the barn, and moments later tore his heart from his chest._

_She would never forgive Snow White for the death of Daniel, or that she was now being forced to marry the king that was the brat's father. But most of all, she would never forgive Leopold._

_It was the night of her wedding; she'd spent the whole night paraded about in an ungodly white dress. The hoop skirt had been so large her husband had needed to escort her at arm_ _’_ _s length. She'd done her duty, she'd smiled, she'd let countless gentlemen kiss her hand, and she'd made it through her wedding dance. Her face ached and her head felt heavy from the weight of her long dark hair piled atop it. She couldn't wait to retire to her new chambers in the palace and ready herself for bed. Hopefully she'd feel rested enough to take on her Queenly duties as a stepmother tomorrow. She had a lunch date with the traitorous little princess that was now her step daughter._

_She'd been escorted to her rooms and a team of maids had been there to help her strip herself of her wedding finery. They'd brushed her hair to a bright sheen, and scented her with the oils she liked. She'd climbed into her lush four poster bed, littered with pillows, and been just about to doze off when she heard her door open. A rush of cold air followed the person in as they approached her bed._

_She saw his silhouette and her heart lurched, "Husband, I didn't know you would call on me tonight. Surely you are tired."_

_He did not answer her as he stumbled closer. He fell upon her bed, pinning her beneath her blankets. She bucked her hips to throw him off. Her mother hadn't mentioned this; she hadn't told her anything about this part. She'd thought he would still be mourning his dead wife a bit longer, as everyone said he had sworn to never love again._

_But as his breath reeking of spirits smothered her face, she realized this would not be love. This was not a fairy tale where she would find her happy ending. She tried again to wiggle away, to get out from under him. His balding head was shining with sweat as he grabbed her wrists and thrust her arms above her head. She cried out, she tried to fight him._

_He was so much larger than her, a man twice her strength and size. No matter how hard she fought, he rendered her powerless. He tore her nightgown in two, he defiled her. Tears strewn from her chocolate eyes, soaking her hair that was tangled beneath her head. He pressed on, not hearing her tell him repeatedly that he was hurting her, that she wanted him to stop. No one came to her aid, she screamed herself hoarse, and no one came to save her. She was entirely alone, and fate had put her there._

_There were some things that just weren't forgettable, or forgivable._

 

* * *

Regina shook her head, hearing Emma's voice beside her brought her out of her thoughts and she couldn't be more grateful. Those were memories she hadn't drudged up in quite some time now, and she didn't want to think of them now or ever.

 

"You look like you're going to vomit," Emma spoke at last as she rubbed her tear stained cheeks. "I'm sorry, I turned into a blubbering mess just now, I shouldn't have..." Emma started to apologize but found a long slender finger pressed to her lips, "Never apologize for what happened to you, Emma. Ever."

 

Emma sat stunned, unable to move or even think. When the finger fell from her lips and back into Regina's lap, she wanted desperately to call it back. She stared intently at those fingers resting on Regina's skirt. She wasn't entirely certain what she wanted out of this situation, but she couldn't deny that there was some sort of cosmic pull between them. Everything about this woman was mesmerizing, she found more often than not that her heart was pounding and there were butterflies in her chest without encouragement.

 

Regina bit the inside of her cheek for a moment, resisting the urge to reach out for Emma again. Each time she touched the blonde it was like she was sticking her hand in a fire. The warmth was overwhelming, searing even, but she found when she pulled away that she mourned the heat. Desperately needing a distraction, Regina stood up swiftly and strode to her large black desk. On it rested her sleek black smart phone, which she palmed and typed away on the screen. Moments later she looked up at Emma and smiled. Emma saw Regina's eyes turn up, a genuine smile making the Mayor look much younger than the stoic professional face she most often wore.

 

"What would you say to dinner?"

 

Emma didn't hesitate long as her traitorous stomach chose that moment to pipe in with a growl. A blush rose to the blonde's cheeks, "Dinner would be great."

 

Regina quickly made the dinner arrangements on her phone, needing them to get out of her office and away from the memories that they'd brought out today. Although Regina hadn't shared with Emma what had happened to her, she hoped she could be of comfort to the woman. Living with the feelings left behind by rape is incomprehensible. The memory doesn't fade, the fear doesn't really go away, and a part of you remains forever broken. Regina hurt for Emma; she thanked the gods that Leopold had never managed to get a child on her. Emma hadn't been so lucky, and that made the act a million times worse. How would you explain to a child later in life that wanted to know their father; that they had been born of rape. Even thinking the word made Regina's stomach turn.

 

Thankfully Regina's dark thoughts were interrupted when her phone buzzed in her hand. Satisfied with the response on the screen, she pulled her purse from a drawer in her desk. Striding towards the door for her coat, realizing she no longer had a blazer, she looked to Emma, "I hope you like Italian."


	9. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost is such a horrible word.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry the last chapter was a bit heavy, hope you enjoyed it non the less.

 

* * *

 

Dinner had been rather spur of the moment, but Regina was not one to disappoint. She'd texted Lacey and had Lacey call ahead to one of the only nice restaurants in town. A little Italian bistro called, The Garden Rose. It was owned by the same man who owned the floral shop just a block down. It was very small, and getting a table usually took weeks in advance. But Regina had a table that was always made available to her. When the owner had received a phone call from the Mayor's assistant, he had not hesitated to make the private back room ready for the Mayor. As requested, there was a very expensive bottle of wine, neatly sliced bread with seasoned olive oil to dip it in, and a small pitcher of sparkling water. The table cloth was a deep ox blood red, and the room was lit only by a handful of tapered candles. The room was pleasantly warm, and a small fire crackled across the room.

 

When the Mayor arrived with her pregnant companion in tow, the host at the door only hesitated momentarily before she took their jackets and led them to their private seating. Soft music filtered through the place, a violin and piano seemed to seep softly from the very walls. Emma couldn't spot any speakers, but she knew they were there. The walls were an old rustic brick, but the floor was a mahogany polished to a high sheen. The Mayor's heels clacked against the floor as they were led to their table. When the Mayor had suggested dinner, Emma had thought they would just go to Granny's. She certainly had not expected to be taken to someplace like this.

 

Their waitress pulled the chair out for Emma first, Emma awkwardly sat down and scooted her chair as close to the table as her belly would allow. Regina watched Emma carefully, noticing the wince in Emma's face as she adjusted in her seat. Regina had never been around a pregnant woman for very long before, and her mother hadn't had any more children after her, so she didn't really know much about pregnancy. She did know that it looked very uncomfortable, and she assumed Emma didn't have much longer to wait for the baby. It was as if Regina could see the child grow heavier in Emma's womb by the second.

 

"What's it like?" Regina asked as she took a sip of the red wine the waitress had just poured in her glass.

 

Emma gratefully accepted the glass of sparkling water the waitress poured for her, before responding, "What is what like?" She sipped at the strange water; she could tell it wasn't cheap, because it certainly wasn't ordinary filtered water. A part of Emma wondered why people wasted their money on something as trivia as special water, until she felt its sweet taste hit her tongue. It was delicious, and that was the first time she could ever say she'd thought water tasted good.

 

Regina's mouth turned up as she watched Emma sip the water. She'd made sure when Lacey made the reservation that they understood her dinner guest was expecting, and they would have water prepared for her. Regina was smugly satisfied to see her instructions had been followed; they certainly didn't want to see what happened when people didn't follow her orders. She would have been furious had they attempted to pour Emma wine.

 

"Pregnancy," Regina whispered, her eyes alight with curiosity. She had never imagined she would meet someone and grow a family the traditional way. She knew that was not her fate. But as the days and years in Storybrooke had passed, she had found herself growing lonely. She often thought what it would be like to have a child of her own. She didn't need a spouse or a partner, they could hurt her, and they could leave her. But the magic of children is that they love you unconditionally. Even after all that Cora had put her through, Regina still loved her mother. It was the curse of and blessing of family. Before Emma had arrived, Regina had been contemplating approaching Mr. Gold about acquiring a baby.

 

"To be quite honest, it sucks," Emma laughed nervously.

 

"It can't all be awful; you have a life growing inside of you. That is the purest form of magic, don't you think?" Regina responded, twirling the stem of her wine glass in her hands.

 

"No, it's not all awful," Emma's face took on a distant look as she placed a hand to the top of her belly. Her eyes grew wide, a smile coming to her lips, "Would you like to feel the baby?"

 

Regina paused, taken by surprise by Emma's request. Feeling self-conscious all of a sudden, Emma shook her head, her face falling, "If you don't want to..."

 

"No, I want to," Regina finally spoke after being silent for what felt like too long. She rose slowly from her seat, approaching Emma tentatively. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she was certain she wanted to.

 

Neither of them processed the intimacy of the moment, as Emma guided Regina's hand to a spot on her belly where little kicks could be felt. She pressed the older woman's finger tips gently into her belly, and Regina startled when she felt something nudge her fingers. A cry of delight left her lips, one that wasn't mayor like at all. Her lipstick stained lips curved into a smile, exposing pearly white teeth. She looked Emma in the eyes, their faces only inches apart, her hand still pressed to that spot on Emma's tummy. Regina's breath was ragged, and she found she couldn't look away from the green orbs of the pregnant woman.

 

"You're beautiful," Regina whispered. The words left Regina's lips before she could call them back. The corner of Emma's mouth twitched, she wanted to respond, she wanted to react, but she couldn't break the spell that was Regina's eyes.

 

Regina leaned closer; she was crouched now, beside Emma's chair, her hand resting gently over Emma's. She could feel Emma's breath brushing her face, her own breath grew heavy, and she hadn't felt a magnetic pull to one person like this, in a very long time. The fact that she didn't know much about Emma, or that she knew Emma was in trouble, should have cautioned Regina. All of that meant nothing in that moment though. Regina hadn't wanted anything more than she wanted this, since the moment she had cast her curse and finally gotten her revenge over Snow White.

 

Their lips were so close, only a millimeter more than they would fall into a kiss that was destined to be magical. Emma's mouth ached as she anticipated it; her lips tingled as they prepared themselves for Regina's. Emma's eyes closed, and she leaned closer, about to close the distance.

 

* * *

 

After a very interesting experience conversing with Mary Margaret, Hermione had excused herself and headed away from the diner. The day was fading and the temperature was dropping. She rounded the street corner headed towards the Mayor's house, her impractical stiletto heels clicked on the sidewalk, echoing against the buildings around her. She pulled her jacket closer to herself and grumbled about the short attire Lacey chose to wear. Wishing she could change into jeans and normal shoes, Hermione huffed down the street. She figured Emma would be back at the Mayor's house by now; it had been hours since she'd dropped Emma off, and they were probably done with dinner by now.

 

A few blocks from the diner, Hermione gratefully hopped into Lacey's blue convertible. She clicked the knobs impatiently, waiting for the engine to heat up and give her some warm air. She felt like she would be frozen before that would happen.

 

The drive from there to the Mayor' house was short, and she was still shivering by the time she pulled up. _That's odd; the Mayor's car isn't out front. They should be back from dinner by now..._ Hermione thought to herself, eyeing the windows of the house and seeing no lights on. There should have been lights on if Emma was there. Why hadn't she thought to give Emma a cell phone in case of emergencies? She had no way of getting ahold of Emma now... Hermione mentally kicked herself.

 

She was just reaching for her phone to call Mayor Mills, when she heard a crash from inside the house. Hermione's body froze, her blood running cold. Her heart pounded in her chest and she jumped out of the car. She dodged across the lawn and pressed herself against the siding of the house. Rotating her head she peered into the narrow window next to the front door. For a moment she saw nothing to affirm what she'd heard.

 

Hermione's heart stopped beating and she gasped as she saw a shadow walk across the room at the top of the front landing. Wild curly hair and long tattered robes were silhouetted by the fading sun streaming through the back windows of the house, and Hermione cursed. Lacey's Australian voice leaving her lips sounded weird, but the curse was all the same. _This is bad; this is very very bad... Where the bloody hell is Emma? She needed to find Emma immediately_ _…_

* * *

 

A clatter and a skittering of dishes shattered the moment; Regina jerked away standing sharply to see who had dared intrude on such a perfect moment. "Perfect, I love to serve my guests their food on the floor…" Regina snapped angrily at the girl kneeling on the floor frantically trying to clean up the mess. Regina huffed back to her seat and snatched up her purse. "Since our food is now being used to polish the floors, I suppose we better go home, Emma." The Mayor was furious, and her voice was clipped as she reached out her hand to help Emma stand up.

 

Emma was stunned, she stood up slowly, not wanting to get dizzy, and stared tight lipped at the flustered server girl that had dropped their food. The girl was in tears; no doubt she would lose her job for this. Emma's heart hurt for the poor thing. Regina was tugging at Emma's hand, to which Emma paid little mind. She slowly squatted down, to touch the young server's arm, "Are you okay?"

 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't...I didn't expect... You're pregnant... And the Mayor..." The girl stuttered and stumbled over her words. Emma pressed her lips together firmly, as Regina stood over them, her arms crossed over her chest. Regina impatiently tapped her foot before snapping, "Come, Emma, the jell-o armed wonder needs to finish cleaning up the mess she made of our dinner."

 

"It was only an accident, Regina." Emma retorted as she attempted to stand, only to end up needing assistance. Aggravated with her handicap and quite hungry at this point, Emma reluctantly followed a haughty Regina out the door. Little did Regina know, Emma was so hungry, she probably would have eaten the food off the floor had they staid a moment longer. As the donned their coats, Regina called over her shoulder, "Add it to my bill, I'll just describe the food to my date, since she didn't get to enjoy it."

 

Eyebrows raised and wide eyed Emma followed Regina to her Mercedes. The Mayor was sliding into her seat, and Emma was still standing at the passenger door, trying to digest what had happened over the last few hours. She'd exposed her soul to the Mayor, she'd sat down to an intimate dinner with the Mayor, she'd _almost_ kissed the Mayor, and the Mayor had just said Emma was her _date._ When Hermione had told Emma that she had to spend the day with the Mayor, the Evil Queen, the woman who had cursed Emma's family, she couldn't have imagined all that would transpose. She shouldn't want to be on a date with the Mayor, she shouldn't have told the Mayor about her rape, and she most certainly should not have wanted desperately to have the Mayor kiss her. She was 9 months pregnant for crying out loud. Why was the Mayor even interested in her? She had nothing to offer a woman like Regina.

 

"Emma, dear, get in the car. I'm quite famished, and would like to go back to my house and make us some real food." The Mayor broke Emma out of her revere. She'd started the car, but she had gotten out and was now leaning against the car next to Emma. Her long elegant legs shone in the fading light, disappearing where her pencil skirt hugged her thighs and her open jacket kissed the black fabric. Her arms were crossed in front of her, and she eyed Emma with an arched brow raised.

 

"I was your date?" Emma asked rather stupidly.

 

"Well, it _was_ a rather romantic setting, and I thought we would share a meal," Regina dodged the answer.

 

Emma moved away from the door, and stood in front of Regina, crossing her own arms over her chest. She looked at Regina incredulously, "We almost kissed."

 

"Yes, emphasis on the _almost_ , I'm rather perturbed about that. Fumbling fairy..." Regina growled, glancing back at the restaurant.

 

_Fumbling fairy? That was a weird expression to come out of the Mayor's mouth. It wasn't lie that girl in there was an actual fairy. Or had been a fairy at one point in time... No... Surely the Mayor had new memories, same as everyone else in this town...Right?_ Emma's thoughts worked fast as she digested the Mayor's peculiar choice of words. The Evil Queen casts a curse on an entire town, makes herself Mayor. Why else than to control the people that she cursed, same as a Queen would. But it would be hard to control a cursed town if you weren't aware that it was cursed.

 

Emma gasped, Regina held Emma' sides, having moved closer when Emma had been lost in thought. She leaned in to Emma, whispered against Emma's cheek, "I am truly sorry we were interrupted, dear." The Mayor's mouth approached hers slowly, and Emma wanted it, she wanted to feel Regina's lips against hers. Her body ached, she wanted it so bad. But her better judgment had her pushing the Mayor away. The sun had set behind them, and it was growing dark fast. Emma's brows drew together as she stepped back from the Mayor's embrace. A part of her cried out, she wanted to step back into that embrace, she wanted to forget everything else and just live in the moment. Emma didn't have time for such luxuries though, she had to find her birth parents, and she needed to find a way to protect her baby from Lord Voldemort. She needed to put her unborn child before her own selfish needs; she needed to give the baby its best chance.

 

"You know, you have to know..." Emma stammered, putting a hand to her mouth, she tried to keep herself from getting emotional about the situation before her. "You would know who they are..." A hiccup escaped her as she swallowed a sob, "Hermione is off trying to find them, when all along, you would know..."

 

Regina stepped towards Emma, reaching for her, confused, "Emma, what on earth are you babbling about? Know who? And who the hell is Hermione?"

 

Emma ran her hands through her hair, turning away from Regina she laughed, even as her heart ached, "This is ridiculous, how did I not see this coming?"

 

"Emma, dear, you should really just get in the car. It's freezing out here; it's not good for you or the baby to catch cold right now." Regina's voice was soft as she tried to coax Emma out of her crazy ramblings.

 

"NO." Emma turned back to Regina and shouted. Hormones making Emma so quick to tears, betraying her feelings, they streamed down her cheeks. "You know who they are, and you're going to tell me, because...GOD...I like you." Emma turned her head to the sky, and sad laugh bursting from her mouth.

 

_I like you._ The words rang through Regina’s head, bounced off all of her walls, and wrapped her in feelings she shouldn’t be having for the strange woman in front of her. But the truth was, she liked Emma too. She hadn’t had feelings for anyone since Daniel. She hadn’t felt a magnetic attraction to anyone in so long; she’d thought the curse had really left a dark void in her chest.

 

_You know who they are._ Those words made Regina’s blood run cold. Her face fell. Gold had never gotten back to her about who Emma Swan was exactly. Regina suddenly felt a chill; she closed her eyes and prayed her instincts were wrong. _No one crosses the town line. This town doesn_ _’_ _t get visitors_ _…_ _There have been no visitors since Owen. Owen and his dad had been in the forest when Storybrooke appeared though; they hadn_ _’_ _t crossed the town line except to leave._ Snow White’s words were once again echoing through Regina’s head so many years later, _“_ _She got away... You_ _’_ _re going to lose!_ _”_

Regina's face was stone, her shoulders squared, her voice suddenly cold, "Who do you think I know, Miss Swan?"

 

"My parents."


	10. Ain't Fate A Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: First off, I’m sorry this chapter took so long to make its appearance. And second, I’m sorry this chapter is exceptionally long.

** CHAPTER 9 **

****

Hermione’s chest tightened, her breath came shallowly and perspiration tickled at her brow. She had known there was a chance Voldemort would send his lap dog, but Hermione had prayed they would have more time. Looking about frantically, Hermione tried to come up with a plan. She needed to assure the Mayor did not bring Emma home tonight. If Bellatrix found them now, it was likely their mission would fail. They hadn’t managed to figure out who Emma’s parents were yet, and they needed to find them before Emma had the baby or before the Dark Lord found them and took Emma. Hermione felt in her coat pocket for her wand, and drew it out.

 

“This is a terrible idea,” Hermione whispered into the darkness as she crept along to the side of the house. Here the shadows were deeper, no light from the lamp posts drawing any eyes over. Hermione took a deep breath, “Incendio.”

 

A cackle from the shadows behind sent Hermione whirling around, “Are we to have a barbecue?”

 

“Yeah, I was thinking roast bitch...” Hermione spit at Bellatrix, stepping backwards, but careful to avoid the flames that were now climbing up the side of the house.

 

“You’re a pretty little thing, have we met?” Bellatrix purred, not fazed at all by the blaze that was quickly spreading across the side of the house. The flames cast an orange glow; eliminating the shadows Bellatrix had been sheltered in only moments before.

 

“Can’t say that we have,” Hermione quickly checked herself, remembering she was still disguised as Belle French.

 

“Hm, never mind, you smell like a mudblood, you’ll die like a mudblood.” Bellatrix pounced, springing forward, curly hair a cloud of vines surrounding her like a dark halo. She screeched, wand drawn, and tackled Hermione. Hermione fell hard, her ribs cracking as she landed on a sharp rock. She winced, but rolled to the side, throwing Bellatrix off of her. Bellatrix wiped mud from her cheek, she shone her teeth with a smile too large for her face. Her eyes were wide and deranged and Hermione worried the fire would not be enough to keep Emma and the Mayor as far from here as possible. “You’ve got fight in you for such a little thing, it’ll be fun making you scream before you die.”

 

“The only person dying tonight, will be you…” Hermione danced away from the crazed witch, flinging a hex.

 

“Dirty blood, dirty blood, you’ve got blood that smells like mud,” Bellatrix sang, throwing her head back with a cackle. “The Dark Lord will reward me for your death.”

 

“Avada Kedavra!” Bellatrix shouted maniacally, but Hermione had moved just in time.

 

Another cackle, “Too hasty, too hasty, I need to know where the girl is.” Bellatrix spoke to herself. “Where is she!?” She shouted, spit flying from her mouth.

 

“I’ll never tell you…” Hermione gasped as long gnarled fingers grasped her throat. She’d been too slow, distracted by streetlights popping behind her. She had been seized by panic that somehow the fire had failed, and in fact drawn Emma back to the house instead. Surely Emma would know not to come near such an obvious signal. Hermione cursed though, knowing that it’s likely Emma would do just that. Even in her current state, Emma was ever the fearless and strong headed person. She would put everyone else before herself. Especially when it came to a friend.

 

Dirty black fingernails dug into the soft skin of her throat, she could feel a small droplet of blood slide down the side of her neck. Bellatrix leaned into Hermione’s face, her breath smelling of gin and rotting teeth. Her tongue snaked out and she licked Hermione’s cheek, “Mm, yesssss.” Bellatrix hissed with delight, closing her eyes for a moment in delight. “You taste familiar, mudblood.” Hermione squirmed, frustrated that she was out matched by this woman. “I’m going to enjoy tasting you further; I’ll get the info I need from you, one way or another.”

 

“I’ll die before I give you anything,” Hermione choked.

 

“It doesn’t really matter my sweet, the Dark Lord is already on his way. He wouldn’t want to miss the birth of his child, now would he?” Bellatrix snickered before she jabbed a small blade in between Hermione’s ribs.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Who do you think I know, Miss Swan?"_

_"My parents."_

Regina stared at Emma blankly. Her cheeks flushed, she felt as if she had been struck. She had tried to mentally prepare herself for Emma’s answer, yet it had still come at her like a speeding train. Her chest felt tight and she couldn’t find a way to respond. She’d been prepared to ‘like’ this woman, she’d wanted to open herself up to her. She had gone to the trouble of setting up a date for them. It hadn’t gone as planned, but she had tried. She’d almost kissed this woman, she’d wanted nothing more in her life than to kiss this woman. Fate could be a real bitch.

 

She straightened her shoulders, puffing out her chest, “I assure you Miss Swan, that I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Emma groaned in frustration, “Don’t try to lie to me, Madame Mayor. I know this entire town is cursed, and I know you’re the one who cursed them.”

 

Regina smiled tight lipped, approaching Emma slowly, “Miss Swan, I’m afraid the cold is getting to you, you’re rambling, why don’t we get you back to my house so you can lay down.”

 

Just as Regina was once again reaching for Emma, she looked over the blonde’s shoulder and her eyes grew wide. Storybrooke wasn’t that large of a town, and the Mayor’s house was the largest house in town. From the parking lot of the restaurant the Mayor’s large white plantation home roof could be seen on the clearest day. “Fire…” Regina gasped, “My house is on fire!”

 

“What?” Emma spun around to see what the Mayor was talking about. Sure enough, illuminated against the starry sky were huge orange flames. The entire block was quickly growing as bright as if it was the middle of the day. In the distance they heard sirens, Emma turned back to look at Regina, “Hermione… We need to go.”

 

Regina didn’t question who Hermione was again, she simply nodded and rushed to get into her Mercedes. It was as if their fight a moment ago was temporarily forgotten, but in the back of her mind Regina’s mind was still spinning. Her house was on fire, and there was a whole lot Emma was not telling her. The whole race to her house Regina tried to sort through everything, and found herself not wanting to comprehend any of it.

 

“Your parents…” Regina began, her voice lilting slightly in panic, “Who exactly are they?” Regina didn’t want the answer, yet she asked anyways. She didn’t want to know, but she needed to know. Her house was on fire, and she felt as if everything she had worked for was slipping through her fingers.

 

Emma didn’t hear anything Regina said to her, her mind was spinning with worry. Hermione hadn’t checked in for hours, Hermione had promised to check in by sending Regina a text. Regina’s phone had remained silent all evening. Worry gripped at her heart, and she prayed that the house fire was a coincidence and not in fact a sign that Hermione was in trouble.

 

Tires skidded across the asphalt as Regina came to screeching halt a block from her home. The air was thick with smoke and the heat had them both sweating as they exited the car. Coughing, Regina rushed towards her house. As an afterthought she looked back for Emma, only to find her gone. Where Regina had been blocked by a firefighter, Emma had slipped past all of them and was headed straight for the blazing house. “EMMA!” Regina shouted after her. Regina shoved pasted the firefighter trying to hold her back, knocking him to the side she chased after Emma. “Stupid girl,” Regina chided as she raced after the pregnant woman.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hermione!” Emma shouted as she got closer to the blaze. She shielded her eyes with her arm as she drew too close, the light hurting her eyes. Sweat streaked down her body, pooling between her breasts and in the small of her back. Her cheeks felt as if they were melting, the heat was so intense. “Hermione, where are you!?” Emma was frantic, she tried to move around the side of the house, but the garden was starting to go up in flames as well.

 

“Emma, are you insane?” An angry voice came from behind her.

 

“Not now, Madame Mayor…” Emma shouted at Regina.

 

“It isn’t safe, I don’t know what your friend would have to do with my house being on fire, but you need to come away from here. Think of your baby…” Regina grabbed at Emma’s arm, trying to drag her away from the house.

 

Emma looked over her shoulder, meeting Regina’s eyes. For a moment she felt as if she would do anything Regina wished, but she shook herself. “No, she’s in trouble…” She ripped her arm away from Regina’s and wandered ever closer to the flames that licked out of every opening of the house and climbed the sides like a god’s fingers. “Hermione!” Emma continued to scream, although little could be heard over the crackling of the fire.

 

“Emma, run!” She heard a voice screech from the side of the house. A cackle followed and a swirling void of black smoke materialized in front of Emma. From the cackling smoke emerged one of Emma’s deepest fears.

 

“Bellatrix…” Emma growled, reaching an instinctual hand to shield her protruding abdomen.

 

“Well, well, what have we here?” Bellatrix sang gleefully. She clapped her hands together with delight, a menacing smile touching the corners of her mouth. “Just what the Dark Lord ordered.”

 

Bellatrix raised her wand, pointing it at Emma. Regina stood a few feet from Emma, eyes wide. She had no idea what was transpiring before her eyes, but she was not new to magic, and she recognized a magical object when she saw it. There wasn’t supposed to be magic in Storybrooke, she had tried time and time again.

 

“Such a gallant little chit, coming to your friends rescue. Only to find yourself the one in trouble instead. Stupid girl…” Bellatrix smirked, beginning the spell that would bind Emma and make her unable to move.

 

Emma gasped as she felt the spell wrapping her up, it held her tight, arms plastered to her sides. What had she been thinking to engage Bellatrix Lestrange when she didn’t even have a way to defend herself. She squirmed, but couldn’t move. Fear lit her face while the reflection of flames danced in her eyes. “No!”

 

“Not today, bitch!” Hermione came out of nowhere, no longer wearing the guise of Belle French. Her clothes were singed and her hair melted in several places. Soot covered her face, her face nearly black except her eyes. She threw herself at Bellatrix, knocking the crazy witch to the ground. “Avada Kedavra!” Hermione shouted as she pinned Bellatrix beneath her and pointed her wand at the woman’s face.

 

The witch beneath Hermione went still, her eyes glassed over, the only light in them from the flames that licked out at them from the large mansion that continued to blaze. Hermione breathed heavily. Once she was sure Bellatrix was dead she fell to the grass, clutching her side. It was only then that Emma noticed Hermione was bleeding from beneath her blouse. Emma reached for Hermione, but before she could touch her injured friend, Emma felt a sudden wetness between her legs.

 

A tentative hand moved to the space between her legs and felt the wetness there, “Oh no…” Emma cried, her hand coming away moist. Emma spun around, face pale and filled with fear, “Oh no…”

 

Regina had stood there in shock the entire time. Mouth open she had watched the person, who could be none other than Hermione, attack the crazy witch who had been about to do who knows what to Emma. She’d witness the woman Hermione, who was wearing Belle French’s clothing, point a wand at the witch and shout an incantation. Seconds later the witch was still…

 

“She used magic…” Regina stammered, not noticing Emma’s state. “This is a realm without magic. This is impossible.”

 

She was lost in her shock, unable to see anything else. But a cry from beside her shook her from her stupor, “Regina, please!” A hand grasped her arm, fingernails digging in. Another cry, a pained sob. Emma was beside her bent over clutching her belly.

 

Regina looked quickly, from Emma’s injured friend, to the dead body, to Emma. “Regina!” Emma screamed as another contraction wracked her body. Regina put her arm around Emma, and used her other to wave at a fireman. She quickly realized that the smoke was too thick for them to see her. Grunting she led Emma as quickly as she could away from the house. When they reached the firemen that were hurriedly hooking up a second hose to try and control the blaze, she shouted to them. “There’s an injured woman on the lawn, she’s my secretary and was inside the home when the fire started. The toaster short circuited, she couldn’t get the fire out before it took the kitchen.” Emma looked up at Regina in disbelief, she was lying for Hermione. Regina, the Mayor of Storybrooke, the Evil Queen of this story, as lying to cover for Hermione and Emma.

 

As that thought went through Emma’s head, she gritted her teeth, trying not to cry out as yet another contraction had her belly tightening and her muscles tensing. She huffed, in and out, breathing quickly to get through the pain. “It’s going to be alright, Emma, get in the car.”

 

Emma didn’t ask questions as Regina helped her into the front seat of her Mercedes. Regina reached across Emma, buckling her into the car. By the time Emma had breathed through her next contraction, Regina was racing down the streets of Storybrooke, headed for the hospital.

 

Eyes squeezed shut, she focused on her breathing. Before she had left her Grams, Minerva had instructed Emma on how she should breathe when the pain started. None of those lessons had truly prepared her for the pain though. She had been told it would hurt, but she never imagined it would feel like her insides were literally being torn into a billion tiny pieces. As if ever muscle in her body was contorting, a giant weight pressed down on her pelvic bone and made her want to scream. Teeth clenched she whimpered. "We're here Emma, it's going to be okay." A voice broke through the pain, Emma opened her eyes to see Regina's concerned face in front of hers. They were stopped outside the emergency entrance of the small Storybrooke hospital. Regina had come around to Emma's door and unbuckled her. All of this Emma had missed, but as Regina took her shaking hand, she couldn't have been more grateful.

 

"Regina, I...I'm sorry...I'll explain..." Emma gritted out, tears welling in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly, frustrated that she felt so helpless. She hated that she was so emotional, she hated that she was so quick to tears, but there was nothing she could do about it. "Emma, hush, its okay." Regina spoke softly, clutching her hand tighter as she helped Emma stand from the car. A nurse was standing at the curb, a wheelchair in tow. Emma sighed with relief seeing the wheelchair. She was certain she couldn't walk two steps without having to stop to breathe through another contraction.

 

The contractions were coming stronger and closer together every minute, and Emma had a feeling she would not take long to bring this baby into the word. It was determined to be born tonight, and there was no way to stop it. Despair washed over Emma as she realized that they had most certainly failed. They hadn't been able to do what they had come here for, and now her baby was going to be born, and the Dark Lord would come and take it from her, just as the prophecy promised.

 

"Emma, look at me, just me, nothing else. You can do this," Regina was her center, her focus, she couldn't have imagined doing this without her. She nodded, jaw clenched she shut her eyes tight against another contraction wave.

 

Behind them back at the entrance an Ambulance pulled up, a stretcher was rushed in, the trauma team in full force as they brought in the injured persons of Hermione. Regina sighed with relief, knowing that Hermione was taken care of, meant that she could focus on Emma and the baby. And once this was all over she had some major questions that needed answers.

 

The room they took Emma to was quiet, filled with a few hidden monitors for the nurses to pull out when necessary, but other than that it was just a hospital bed and an overstuffed arm chair. A TV mounted on the wall had a relaxing nature show going, and soft music filled the room. They entered and Emma instantly felt a little better. Here in this room she could pretend her situation was different. She could pretend that she was bringing this baby into the world to a loving family. She could pretend that there was no prophecy and that her baby was going to have no worries in the world when it arrived.

 

Her contractions gave her a momentary reprieve as they helped her into the bed. She didn't want to lay down, but Doctor Whale arrived in the room and informed her that they needed her in the bed so they could keep monitors on the baby. They were concerned it was a little too early, they had hoped the baby would stay in another week or two. Emma could only nod as they strapped the belly monitor around her swollen belly. One belt to monitor the contractions and one to monitor the baby's heartbeat. Before he left Doctor Whale smiled at Emma, "I hope you're ready to meet your little one, Miss Swan."

 

Emma's face lost all color, her hands shook and she gasped. Her heart was racing and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Tears rolled down her face and she cried out, "I can't be a mother..."

 

A manicured hand grasped hers, squeezing gently, "I know there's a lot I don't understand, I know that this situation is messy, but Emma, you're going to get through this. We'll get through this together."

 

"How can you say that, how can you be so kind to me?" Emma babbled, half delirious from the pain, "In the story you're the **Evil Queen** , you hold a grudge against a little girl, you cursed your entire kingdom to get your revenge." To someone else, Emma would sound stark raving mad. Regina stiffened, how could she know all this? "You're not supposed to be kind, I'm not supposed to like you. But here I am about to have a baby, and I can't imagine doing it without holding your hand. I'm a stranger to you, yet you're here anyways... None of this makes any sense."

 

Regina felt paralyzed, hearing the words that poured from Emma's mouth. Emma knew who she was, she knew the town was cursed, how can she know all that? Another contraction rolled over Emma like a fifty foot wave, sending her doubling over in the bed. She clenched too tightly to Regina's hand, turning fingers white. Regina gritted her teeth against the pain of having her hand crushed, but she didn’t pull away. As confused as she was, she was also enamored by Emma's condition. Thankfully she was never cursed with children when she was with Leopold, but she had always wanted children.

 

"I can't do this...I can't do this," Emma chanted to herself, as she sobed. "I didn't choose this."

 

"None of us choose fate, fate chooses us. We can't take the past back, but we can do what we want with the future." Regina cooed, as she stroked Emma's golden hair. She wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince more, Emma or herself. It comforted Emma though, and her chanting sobs were reduced to hiccups. "Regina..." Emma tugged at Regina's hand until they were nearly nose to nose, "I need you to promise me something. No matter the past, no matter what happens to me, I need you to promise..." Emma screamed before she could finish what she was saying, Doctor Whale, a whirlwind white lab coat, rushed into the room followed by a team of nurses.

 

"Madame Mayor, I'm going to need you to stay up at Emma's head so you're out of the way. The monitors have stopped working." Regina merely nodded as she moved closer to the head of Emma's hospital bed. Doctor Whale threw the sheet up exposing Emma's legs which were stained with blood and amniotic fluid. He didn’t need to check her dilation, he shouted to a nurse behind him, ordering her to prep the area. "Aright, Miss Swan, when I say go, I need you to start pushing."

 

Emma winces as her contraction passes, but before she can open her mouth to finish telling Regina what she needed to tell her, another one overwhelms her. She cries out, not bothering to hold back her cries now. "Push Miss Swan, push!" Doctor Whale orders Emma.

 

The monitors have gone silent, the bed is prepped, and the newborn station has been wheeled into the room. Emma squeezes Regina's hand hard as she pushes. Her body does most of the work on its own, her uterine walls contracting, forcing the baby down into the birth canal. She can feel its head breaching her opening and she screams again.   No pain can compare to the pain of childbirth, and in that moment Emma understands completely. The lights in the room flicker and pop, the room is cast into darkness and the only glow comes from the small digital clock on the wall. It feels like hours pass as Emma pushes, Regina tentatively by her side.

 

A baby’s tiny squall fills the room as Emma's cries fall silent. Regina glances up at the clock...

 

**8:15 PM**

“Congratulations, Miss Swan, it’s a boy.”


	11. Nothing Is Ever Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships become more complex, Regina struggles with her past, and Emma struggles with being a new mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: I know, I know! It's been forever. I am so sorry to have left you all hanging that long. My muse seemed to have abandoned me for a while there. But she's back, and she's ready to write. I hope you like this chapter, and I can assure you the next chapter is not far behind. If you like it or don't like it, please consider leaving a review. I adore reading all of your comments.

** CHAPTER 10 **

 

 

For a moment, time stood still. Regina looked down at the squirming newborn babe on the warmer, as the nurses took his weight & bathed him. She was completely captivated by this wrinkled little life before her. She looked back at Emma, resting on the bed. Her hair was matted with sweat and she looked exhausted. Her head rested lazily back on the pillow of the hospital bed, but she wasn’t looking in this direction. She looked instead absentmindedly out the window. Regina knew this couldn’t be easy for Emma. Emma was so young, just as young as she had been when she’d been forced to marry Leopold. She cringed as the memories flooded back in that instant. No…She completely understood why Emma wasn’t staring over at the newborn with love and admiration. Regina knew that she would have felt the same way had Leopold managed to get her with child back then…

 

The newborn baby boy was swaddled and sleeping, the nurses had allowed Regina to give him a small bottle before they’d ducked out. One nurse had tried to speak to Emma, ask her if she’d like to breastfeed the babe, and Emma had just stared out the window without answering. Regina had stepped in then, telling the nurse that, “A bottle will do just fine for now.”

 

For those few moments, while Regina’s arms had been heavy with the swaddled infant, her nose filled with his newborn scent, she’d been in heaven. The bliss she never imagined she would feel, holding a baby. She’d never dreamed of having children until coming to this world. And by the time she’d let the thought cross her mind to want a baby, she knew there was no way for her to have one. A long time ago, she’d destroyed her ability to bear children, so that her mother couldn’t take advantage of yet another part of her.

 

With the baby finally sound asleep, Regina placed him gently in the little see-through bassinet that they had wheeled into the room. They’d likely be coming in soon to move Emma and the baby to a recovery room. But for a moment it was quiet, and it was just Regina and Emma. Regina approached Emma slowly, unsure how exactly she planned to do this.

 

She opted for sitting next to the bed in the chair someone had pulled close for Regina when Emma had been laboring. She sat there for a moment just staring at Emma, the look in her eyes was far away, far from this room. Regina clasped her hands together, she didn’t know how to behave now that she was sitting here, she wanted to hold Emma’s hand, tell her she could only imagine what she was going through. But at the same time, she remembered all too clearly the argument they had had outside the restaurant. Emma shouting at her, shouting things that no one should know. The strange women at her house, her home engulfed in flames. She gulped hard, trying not to get emotional about that, as much as it was the only true _home_ she’d ever had. Her castle in the enchanted forest had never quite been home, she’d stolen it from Snow White. Her _home_ here in Storybrooke, had been the first place that _she_ had chosen for herself. She’d decorated it to _her_ liking. And now it was gone…

 

Regina hung her head in her hands and sighed. She suddenly felt exhausted, and the fact that she didn’t have a home to back to now, only made her exhaustion that much worse. Regina looked up, Emma still stared out the window, Regina followed Emma’s gaze; only to see the clock tower above the library, as it struck 9:00 PM and chimed. How had she never noticed that the clock had started ticking again. Regina’s brow furrowed, that clock hadn’t moved in the last 18 years, what would make it start moving now?

 

Suddenly all the things Regina had tried not to think about, were piecing themselves together in her mind. The things Emma had shouted at her, the mysterious way in which Emma had shown up, and how she’d been the first visitor in town since the town showed up in this world.

 

What did this all mean?

 

* * *

 

 

Emma’s thoughts were eerily calm, she should have been terrified, but instead she was just numb. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the infant swaddled in Regina’s arms, cuddled to the brunette’s breast as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

 

Outside it was too dark to see much more than the lights of the town, but even through the darkness, the curling of smoke left in the air from the Mayor’s house was visible. “I’m sorry about your house, Regina.” Emma finally spoke, her voice barely a whisper.

 

Regina was sitting next to the hospital bed, in a chair that Emma hadn’t noticed was there before now. Regina looked tired. Her head was hung, as if she too was thinking about her beautiful home, and how it was now nothing but ash.

 

The brunette raised her head at Emma’s soft words, “It was just a house, Emma. I’ll build a new one.” Her words didn’t quite hide the twinge of sadness in her eyes, Emma saw it briefly before it was gone. “I think it was more than just a house, to you.” Emma’s green eyes bore into brown, and Emma felt like it was finally time.

 

“You know, when I arrived here I was scared, alone, and without a plan. Frankly, I am still without a plan…But you stopped and offered me help. After finding out the truth, I should have been angry with you, I should have been even more scared, but instead I felt nothing but security in your presence. I know you have your suspicions, especially after my outburst last night, but I don’t think you can fully comprehend what’s going on here.” Emma adjusted herself in the bed, trying to ignore the discomfort from giving birth. Her entire body ached, and it was incredibly distracting but she pressed on, “Look, Bellatrix might be dead, but there will be more coming, and I don’t have time to beat around the bush, Regina.”

 

Regina stood from her chair, uncomfortable with the turn in conversation. She ran a hand through her already tangled brown locks, not sure if she was ready to hear what Emma was about to say.

 

“Eighteen years ago, a small newborn baby girl wrapped in a white blanket with purple trim, showed up in a wardrobe. Eighteen years ago, an Evil Queen cast a curse, trapping an entire land of people in a magicless world, in a town where time stands still.” Emma paused, eyeing Regina’s face, for her reaction.

 

Regina stood frozen, shock evident on her face, “It’s you…” Her face flew to the window, her mind reeling like the chime of the clock tower, that had suddenly started ticking again.

 

“My name is Emma Swan, and most of what I have told you about myself is true. There are some terrible people after me,” Her face fell as she realized they wouldn’t just be after her anymore, they would be after ‘him’ as well. The infant shifted in his sleep, letting out a soft little squeak. “After…him….”

 

Regina peered into the basinet, longing to hold the baby again, but dared not wake him. Her feelings over Emma’s confession subdued for a moment by the new life before her. “What ever could they want with him?” Regina whispered, reaching a finger to stroke the boy’s velvet cheek.

 

“According to the limited information I have gathered since I arrived here, my birth parents are in this town somewhere, and I need your help to find them. They’re the only ones who can help me protect the baby from _Him_.” Emma took a deep breath, “I need you to tell me who and where Prince Charming and Snow White are.”

 

Regina was lost in thought, remembering that day eighteen years ago when she cast the Dark Curse, when she flung every subject in her kingdom into this new land, under her power. All of them lost to themselves, not knowing who they are or where they came from. She had expected it to feel like triumph, she had finally won. She had finally gotten her ‘happy ending’. But her triumph had no last long, when she realized she had subjected herself to a very lonely existence surrounded by a town of people who never changed and didn’t know themselves. “They aren’t going to be able to help you…” Regina spoke somberly, for once feeling guilty for the curse she cast. But she never could have seen this coming.

 

“Because they’re still cursed?” Emma responded.

 

Regina met Emma’s eyes, daring to take a step towards the hospital bed. “Charming is in a coma, just five rooms down from here. He’s been in a coma since we arrived in this world. Doctor Whale doesn’t know why he won’t wake. And Snow…even if she knew who she is, she can’t help you.”

 

Tears sprung to Emma’s eyes, her body still raging with pregnancy hormones. “I don’t have time to figure out how to break any curses! Why wasn’t I given any more information to go on. I have no idea what I’m doing!” Emma cried, throwing her legs to the side of the bed and attempting to stand. She needed to move, she needed to pace, she needed to come up with a plan.

 

It was only a matter of time before Voldemort discovered Bellatrix was dead, and he would send more of his Death Eaters in her wake. If any of them discovered Emma had born the child, he would come. He would come and he would take the child, and use it for his own evil agenda.

 

Emma’s legs shook as she stood, her body beyond exhausted from her ordeal. She grabbed for the chair beside the bed, needing its support to keep herself up right. She turned pale, her skin glistening in the low light with a slight sheen of sweat. “I need to see Hermione; she’ll know what to do.”

 

Regina rushed to the blonde’s side, supporting her other side, so she wouldn’t fall. “You need to rest; you can barely stand.”

 

“No, I need to ensure his safety. Voldemort won’t stop until he has what he wants.” Green eyes peered desperately into chocolate ones, “I’m powerless to stop him unless I find help.”

 

“I won’t let anything happen to you, or the baby.” Regina found herself stating firmly. Why did she feel so drawn to this woman? Why didn’t this woman hate her for everything she knew Regina had done? Why did she care so much what happened to this woman and her newborn child? So many questions, Regina pushed them all to the side. “How was your friend able to use magic, I saw her use it, there’s not supposed to be any magic in this land. If I can figure out how to get my magic back, then no one will have the power to hurt you.”

 

“There’s magic in every land. This one works differently than I imagine magic worked in the Enchanted Forest. Here, things are a bit more complex. I’m sure there’s a way to get your magic back, but we’ll need Hermione’s help to figure it out.”

 

“I see. Well I supposed we’ll have to wait, and be patient. I will go and see if Hermione is up for conversation yet. Now, get back into that bed and rest, Miss Swan.” Regina ordered firmly, helping Emma back into the bed.

 

Before leaving the room, Regina peered once more into the bassinet, to be sure the newborn was asleep, and then she ducked out of the room.

 

* * *

 

****

Regina found the room Hermione had been placed in, it was on the other side of the hospital, near the emergency room. She stopped for a moment, gathering herself outside the room. With a deep breath she opened the door and stepped into the small sterile room. Aside from a several bandages over some burns, and small head wound, the woman seemed to be okay. She was sitting up, and alert. Her eyes narrowed though as she watched Regina cross the room.

 

“Where is Emma?” Hermione demanded.

 

“She’s resting; the labor was rough. Both her and the baby are healthy though.” Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest, “So you were impersonating my assistant. Where is Lacey exactly, I do hope you didn’t dispose of her. It would be incredible difficult to replace her on such short notice.”

 

“Lacey is fine. I didn’t harm her.” Hermione retorted. “Why are you here, Madame Mayor?”

 

“Well then, I guess I will get right to it. I want to know how I can use my magic in this land. I need to be able to protect Emma and the child, should the man, Voldemort I think she called him, show up.” Hands on her hips, Regina stared Hermione down. In this demeanor she was very much, the Mayor. Confident, strong, and demanding. Not taking no for an answer.

 

“You honestly expect me to help you?” Hermione snapped, “You’re the entire reason that Emma hasn’t found her parents yet. She’s been in this town long enough, but your bloody curse has made it impossible for us to find her parents and enlist their help against Voldemort.”

 

“They won’t be of any use, I assure you.”

 

“What makes you think I can help you use your magic again anyways?” Hermione found her tone softening slightly. She might not have warm fuzzy feelings towards the Mayor, but she also knew more about the whole situation than Emma. She’d realized quite soon after arriving who the Mayor was, but she had seen no other option but to let Emma stay in the Mayor’s care. The Mayor was everything she had expected, and everything she hadn’t expected. She certainly didn’t trust, Regina, but she also knew that the Mayor was quite passionate and powerful. It amazed her that the Mayor hadn’t figured out on her own already, how to unlock her magic in this realm.

 

“Because, I believe you want what’s best for Emma, and the best thing for Emma is for her to have a powerful force in her corner. Who better than the Evil Queen?” Regina squared her shoulders, finally saying out loud what she knew Hermione had been getting at.

 

Hermione’s brows raised, hearing the Mayor admit who she really was, was not quite what Hermione had anticipated. But the Mayor had a valid point. “Well, I’m sorry to say, but as much as I agree with you, I can’t help you unlock your magic. When you cursed your land and brought everyone here, there was a repercussion on yourself as well. Although you retained your memories, karmic rule played into effect. The only thing that will unlock your magic at this point, is the breaking of your curse.”

 

* * *

 

 

Regina stood outside the hospital, soaking in the cold air. She hadn’t brought her jacket, gooseflesh covered her skin as the chill bit through her clothes. The wind whipped her hair and she inhaled sharply. She had thought, all those years ago, that this curse would make her happy. She thought it was all she wanted, to imprison those who had wronged her. But now she stood here, desperately wishing she had an undo button. She was the reason Emma had gone through the wardrobe, the reason she’d ended up, gods only know where. She was the reason Emma had been used, abused, and exploited for an evil villain’s desires. Tears stung at her eyes as she let it sink in, it was her fault Emma had been raped. This entire mess Emma was in now, was all because she’d wanted revenge so badly back then. Now, to top it all off, that sweet little newborn back in that room with Emma, was in grave danger. Regina kicked herself, wishing she knew how to break the curse. Wishing she knew how to unlock her magic, so that she could promise Emma she’d be safe.

 

Why did the blonde’s safety and wellbeing matter so much to Regina? Her feelings were all a jumble in her gut, and she didn’t know the first thing about sorting them out. She looked back to earlier, they date, Emma had known then who Regina was, yet she’d still gone out with her. She’d shared with Regina an amazing moment, as Regina felt the baby kick from within Emma’s belly. And then there was that preciously close moment, where they had almost kissed. She’d felt a burning in her chest then, an all-consuming fire that she wanted to let out. She wanted to make the past disappear, she wanted to be back in that moment. She wanted all the danger to evaporate, so she could appreciate Emma properly. She had never felt so drawn to a person, not since…Daniel….

 

“Madame Mayor?” A voice inquired behind her.

 

Regina turned to find a nurse standing in the doorway of the hospital, “Yes?” She cleared her voice, trying to shake herself. She needed to stop feeling sorry for herself and find a way to fix all of this.

 

“Miss Swan has been asking for you.”


	12. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Regina & the baby leave the hospital.

** CHAPTER 11 **

****

Regina re-entered Emma’s room to hear a baby squalling and Emma frantically trying to calm him, even though he remained in his bassinet.

 

“I can’t get him to stop, I don’t know what I’m doing.” Emma cried in desperation.

 

The brunette walked over calmly, reaching in and scooping the newborn into her arms. His head cradled in the crook of her arm, she rocked him. “Shhhhh, hush now, what is it?” Regina spoke softly down at the boy. Her words alone seemed to sooth him, his screams diminished to whimpers as his clouded eyes stared up at the lights above her.

 

“You need to hold him, Emma.” Regina tried to hold the baby out for Emma to take.

 

Emma stepped back quickly. “No, no I don’t think I should.” Her voice in a panic, “You’re a natural at this, he seems to like you.”

 

“He can’t even see much but blurs, all he likes is the feeling of someone’s arms holding him. He’s your son Emma, you need to connect with him.” Regina again tried to extend the baby out to Emma. Only to have Emma take two steps backwards this time, the back of her knees hitting the bed. “Emma, I know you’re scared, and I know you’re probably conflicted about how you feel about him, but he is your son.” Regina stepped into Emma’s space, sitting down beside her on the bed, the baby still in her arms.

 

Emma stared slack mouthed at the baby wrapped in Regina’s arms. She looked so confident holding him, he looked so comfortable. As if Regina’s arms were the safest place to be. Emma’s lower lip quivered, how could she love something that had come from something so awful. She’d carried him for nine months, and it had never occurred to her, that she would have to care for him once he arrived. She never considered the part about having to be his mother. She wasn’t ready to be a mother. How would she protect him from all the evils of the world?

 

Catching Emma off guard, Regina grabbed one of Emma’s hands. “Here, we’ll take it slow, I’ll support him, and we’ll just see how you feel.” Regina shifted sideways, holding the boy’s head in her palm, extending her arm to place his form in Emma’s arms. She adjusted Emma’s arm so that his head was resting on her elbow, all the while, being sure to hold him from underneath in case she didn’t have ahold of him well enough. “See, he’s not scary. He’s just a squishy, wrinkled, bundle of lungs.” Regina smiled down at the baby.

 

Emma hadn’t looked down at the baby yet, she was too enamored by Regina’s face. The light in her eyes, the tilt of her mouth as she formed a smile. How, even with her hair a mess, and her clothes wrinkled from a long night in the hospital, could she look so breath taking. Regina looked up, meeting Emma’s eyes. “You can’t have a rainbow, without first, a storm. Give him a chance, Emma Swan.” She spoke Emma’s name with reverence, their eyes still locked. Her lips forming around the name like a prayer.

 

Emma felt the weight of the babe, smelled his sweet skin, finally looking down at him, in her arms, she felt it. She felt that little tug, the tug of her heart. But it wasn’t just him that she looked down at, she also saw olive hands with well-manicured nails resting alongside her own. It was a picture she wanted to keep, it looked so perfect. Why did she feel so comfortable, so at peace in this moment?

 

“Regina?” Emma whispered, her face coming up to meet Regina’s again.

 

“Yes,” Regina responded softly.

 

“I’m terrified.”

 

“I am too, dear.” Regina raised one of her hands to Emma’s face, tucking a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

 

“It’s quite a mess we’re in isn’t it?” Emma laughed suddenly, the baby boy jerked, startled by Emma’s outburst. “Oh I’m so sorry, kid, shhhh, it’s okay.” Emma responded instinctively.

 

Regina smiled at Emma, finally giving the boy a chance. 

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later, it was a bright and cheery morning. The smoke from the Mayor’s home had finally blown completely way, all that was left was the charred land her house had once dominated. Emma and Regina were busy packing up the few of Emma’s things, and the mass amounts of baby things that had been arriving in bundles to the hospital since the town found out she’d given birth. Little did Emma know, Regina had reached out to her assistant Lacey, who had finally shown back up, and requested that Lacey inquire around for anyone who had baby items they could donate. She certainly didn’t expect such an amazing and generous response. Gift baskets, clothes, bundles of diapers, had been showing up in such large amounts that at one point the hospital had to request that some of it be removed, as there was barely any room to move around the room.

 

Outside the hospital the Mayor’s Mercedes sat idling, the heat blasting in order to make sure it was plenty warm for the baby to travel in. Emma fumbled with the last few details, trying to strap the boy into his infant seat. Grumbling and cursing, she tried to get all the buckles right. Regina giggled from behind her, noticing the blonde’s frustration.

 

“Here, I think you do the chest strap first, the rest follows. Be careful, and put your fingers under the clasp before you buckle it, so you don’t accidentally pinch him.” Regina placed her hands over Emma’s, and helped her buckle the chest strap. Sure enough the rest of the buckles seemed to fall into place.

 

“How do you know how to do all this?” Emma gasped, “It’s like you have super powers or something.”

 

“Not quite super powers, I’ve just done some very recent research on infants lately.” Regina smiled down at the cherubic face of the infant boy, now all strapped snuggly in his carrier. “The car’s running out front, are you ready?”

 

Emma looked about the room, checking that she hadn’t forgotten anything, before she hefted the carrier up, ready to head to the door. “Uh uh, I don’t think so, doctor’s orders, no heavy lifting for you for the next week.” Regina chided, taking the carrier from Emma’s hands.

 

Emma rolled her eyes dramatically, “Doctor’s say lots of stuff, Regina, you don’t have to take every single instruction so seriously.”

 

“I take your health quite seriously, Miss Swan. So yes, I will take his instructions seriously and carry your son to my car. You can grab his diaper bag. The nurse will bring the rest out behind us.” Regina brushed past Emma out of the room.

 

Emma sighed heavily, “Yes, your majesty…”

 

“What was that!?” Regina called over her shoulder, hearing very well what Emma had said. She laughed, considering they weren’t headed home, and they still had a lot to sort out, the few days in the hospital learning to care for the baby had them in a rather light hearted mood. They would figure out the messy stuff as they went along.

 

Emma was immensely grateful for Regina’s help; the brunette had barely left Emma’s side the last three days. She couldn’t even imagine how she would have handled things if Regina hadn’t been there to lend a hand. It was a confusing feeling, but it left her chest tight and her stomach fluttery.

 

* * *

 

 

The car was quiet as Regina drove, Emma gazed out the window, lost in thought. She had no idea where Regina was headed, it surely wasn’t back to the burnt-to-a-crisp mayoral house, since there was no house there anymore. Emma hadn’t even thought to ask where they were headed when the left. She figured they would hole up at Granny’s Bed & Breakfast or something. But instead Regina drove to the edge of town, where right up against the forest was a large grey Victorian home. It looked like it could use a little love, some TLC and several coats of paint. It was beautiful though, even with the slight disrepair. Emma stared at it in wonder, it was the most beautiful house she’d ever seen. If she could have picked her dream house, it would have looked something like this one. It had a little white picket fence that ran about the yard, a couple of well-worn stairs led to the front door, which was painted a bright and beautiful red color.

 

Emma stepped out of the car as Regina pulled it into the gravel drive. Emma couldn’t stop taking it in. “Do you like it?” Regina called to her, before leaning into the back seat to get the infant carrier.

 

“It’s beautiful, I thought we would just be staying at Granny’s or something.” Emma confessed.

 

“No one wants to spend their first few weeks with a newborn, holed up in a hotel. This, although it needs some work, will be much more comfortable I imagine.” Regina hefted the carrier in both hands, being the first one to open the white picket gate to the house. “Are you coming?”

 

“Yes!” Emma tried not to skip or seem to excited, but she loved old houses, and this one was glorious. She wanted to explore every corner, memorize every crack, and commit every moment to memory.

 

Inside the house, things looked they had just recently been cleaned, the hard wood floors still smelled faintly of lemon, and despite the worn corners and faded paint, it was quite homey. The front door opened into the kitchen and living area. The kitchen was in need of some updating, but Emma found herself truly enjoying the worn look to the white cabinets. There wasn’t much furniture in the house yet, but Emma notice every detail as she took a moment to look around. She took the stairs two at a time to see the bedrooms on the second floor. There were four bedrooms upstairs, all pretty decently sized. The guest room was large enough for a king size bed, which had a fluffy duvet and lots of pillows. To Emma it looked like a nest, where she could crawl in and stay for days. Next to the large bed was a wooden bassinet, it was worn, but looked like whoever had owned it before had cared very much for it. The bassinet was lined with blue fabric, and above it hung a sparkling unicorn mobile. Emma touched one of the tiny glass unicorns with reverence. It was simply beautiful.

 

“I’m sorry there isn’t much for furniture, this was the best Lacey could do on such short notice. She’ll be sure to add some homey touches to make it more comfortable for you.” Regina spoke from the doorway. She had the baby cuddled to her shoulder, a burp cloth draped over her nice silk blouse.

 

“Oh, it’s lovely. Thank you, Regina.” Emma smiled at the brunette.

 

“There’s more,” Regina waved her hand in the direction of the room across the hall. The door was shut tight, which is probably why Emma hadn’t gravitated to that room first.

 

Emma pushed the door open slowly, the door squealed on its hinges, “I’ll have to get something to fix that squeak. We can’t have squeaky doors; now can we mister.” Regina cooed to the infant in her arms.

 

The blonde didn’t respond, she was standing in the doorway, her mouth hanging open. The room’s walls were freshly painted, a soft shade of grey blue. Inside the room was a large white crib, a gliding chair sat next to the crib, and a gorgeous antique changing table flanked the other side of the room. A dark blue rug covered the cold wood floor, and gifts line the remainder of the room. “Where did all this come from?” Emma asked in astonishment. She had noticed the crazy amounts of gifts that had arrived at the hospital, but the lavishness of this room went beyond some hand-me-downs from the neighbors.

 

“Do you like it?” Regina whispered from behind her, her breath tickling the hair at the base of Emma’s ponytail. When had she stepped so close? Emma shivered.

 

“It’s too much, Regina, really. You shouldn’t have.” Emma didn’t know what to say.

 

“Well, you needed a place to stay with the little one, and I was more than happy to provide that for you. Like I said, Granny’s is no place for a new mother and her baby. You’ll be much more comfortable here with me.” Regina looked away at that, as if embarrassed suddenly.

 

“Thank you, Regina.” Emma suddenly embraced Regina, careful not to squish the baby between them.

 

Regina stiffened, not expecting the sudden contact, but a smile lit her lips as Emma pulled away.

 

Emma exited the baby’s nursery then, continuing down the hall to the other rooms. One room as mostly empty, having no furniture in it save some dusty boxes. The last room down the hall had double French doors, Emma knew it was the master. She stopped outside the door, not sure she should venture into the room, it was after all, Regina’s room.

 

Regina stepped in front of Emma, twisting the doorknob and throwing the door wide. She smiled as she let the blonde into her room. Emma was surprised, she expected this room to be just as lavishly furnished as the baby’s room had been. After all, Regina Mills seemed too refined for simple things. Instead Emma found a large room with just a king sized four poster bed in it. It looked just as comfy as the bed down the hall, except the comforter was a deep purple, almost black. Emma walked the expanse of the room, expecting more furnishings to be hiding around a corner or something, but it was empty except the bed.

 

“Lacey will be by later today with some clothes for you and myself, as all our clothes were lost in the fire. If you have any requests, just write them down and I’ll text them to her.” Regina heaved the floppy sleeping infant from one shoulder to the other. It amazed her how heavy a baby could get after carrying it around for a while.

 

Regina left then, letting Emma wander back to the guest room, or her room rather. Regina had placed the baby in the bassinet before retreating downstairs. Emma heard a phone ring and Regina’s voice faded as she walked outside to take her call.

 

Emma sat on the edge of the bed, her window overlooked the front of the house, and she admired the long stretch of driveway and the quiet rode beyond that. Everything seemed so peaceful now. But Emma knew in the back of her mind that it wouldn’t last. A pit in her stomach knew that _he_ was coming, and _he_ would take what he wanted. Emma felt helpless to stop him. She didn’t know what to do. She’d hoped Hermione would be discharged with them, and that her friend could offer her some insight or advice. But the doctors had wanted her to stay so they could treat her burns a little longer.

 

* * *

 

 

Lacy stopped by that evening, bring with her an obnoxious amount of clothing for both of them, as well as takeout for dinner. Emma fell on the takeout like she hadn’t eaten in weeks. It wasn’t until she had consumed an entire container of pot stickers and half a carton of orange chicken that she realized they were staring. Regina laughed. It seemed so normal, so light hearted, almost normal.

 

Emma did finally share the food, and although Lacey excused herself upstairs to change and feed the baby while Emma and Regina ate. They both appreciated the break, Regina was hungrier than she’d thought. It had been an exhausting few days in the hospital and Regina. Regina found herself day dreaming about the bed upstairs, and how glorious it would feel to sink into it later.

 

After they had tidied up their dishes, Regina and Emma hauled the clothes Lacey had brought over up the stairs, depositing it all in their rooms. Emma noticed every piece of clothing was brand new, with tags still on each one. She grabbed one of the tags, curious, but found that all of them had had the price torn off.

 

“I couldn’t have you fussing over how much I spent on you, now could I.” Regina leaned against the door frame of Emma’s room. She had changed out of a pair of slacks and her silk blouse, and now stood there in a pair of black yoga pants and a loose fitting v-neck t-shirt. Emma drunk her in, she couldn’t help it, Regina truly was a breath taking woman. Somehow she was even more beautiful dressed down, than any mayoral outfit she pranced around in during the day.

 

Lacey emerged from the room across the hall, tip-toing as she went. “Little ones is all tuckered out, if you don’t need anything else this evening, Miss Mills, I think I’ll take off.”

 

“Yes, of course, Lacey, thank you.” Regina said warmly.

* * *

 

The baby was restless, Emma stood bouncing him, frustration written all over her face. It was the middle of the night, and Emma was beyond exhausted. She tried not to let her emotions get the best of her, but when Regina entered Emma’s room, hair mussed and sleepy eyed, Emma could have kissed her. Regina rested her hand on the baby’s back as the baby bounced on Emma’s shoulder. His cries turned to hiccups, and Emma looked at Regina, “I don’t understand what I’m doing wrong!” Emma’s eyes welled with tears, Regina brushed one off the blonde’s cheek as it tumbled from her eyes.

 

“Would you like me to take him?” Regina asked over the infant’s wails.

 

Emma handed the baby gingerly to Regina, gratitude didn’t even come close to how she felt at that moment.  Emma grabbed the bottle from the nightstand that she had been trying to feed him, and handed it to Regina. “Lay down, Emma, you look exhausted.”

 

Emma just nodded and sat down on the king sized bed. Regina went around the other side of the bed, closest to the bassinet, and sat up against the large headboard. With a pillow under her arms, she cradled the baby. His wails quieted to whimpers as he stared up at Regina, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, before her gratefully took the bottle. Regina smiled down at him, a bubble swelling in her chest as she watched his small face relax. Her eyes were drawn to Emma, who had scooted closer to Regina, and was now leaning her head back against the headboard, her eyes drifting closed.

 

As the baby suckled, Emma found herself succumbing to sleep, she couldn’t help it. Her head drooped, before finding a resting place on Regina’s shoulder. Regina didn’t dare move, Emma hadn’t been getting much sleep the last few days, the baby was waking every few hours to eat. Regina sat there, Emma on her shoulder and the infant in her arms, and she was sure this is what bliss felt like. She wanted to take a picture, capture this moment in all its beauty. It was strange, they were in such a mess; Emma constantly on edge waiting for Voldemort or his Death Eaters so show up, a new baby, and then the complication of hers and Regina’s relationship. They hadn’t really talked about it, but they had fallen into a very comfortable routine the last few days. Regina found herself staring too long, or brushing against Emma intentionally. It was like there was a magnetic charge between them, and each day it drew them closer and closer.

 

The craziest part was, Emma knew exactly who Regina was, knew some of the awful things she had done. She even knew that Regina was the reason she was in the mess she was in, but that detail didn’t seem to matter to her. Emma had such a natural hopeful spirit. It was intoxicating to be around. As scared as they both were, Emma took it a day at a time, believing that the solution would come about soon. With some encouragement from Hermione, who was out of the hospital now and staying in a room at Granny’s, Emma was taking her time to figure out this whole mother thing. Regina wasn’t sure how she had fit in there with Emma, how Emma had just naturally accepted Regina’s help with the baby, but Regina certainly wasn’t going to complain. She’d never felt more useful in her life, and it was a very fulfilling feeling.

 

Emma mumbled in her sleep, causing Regina to stumble out of her thoughts. The baby was sound asleep in her arms now, dead weight with milk dripping from the corner of his parted lips.

 

Regina wondered how she would get the baby back to his bassinet without moving Emma, she shifted slightly and found that she could just scoot the bassinet closer with her foot. Once within reach, she was able to rest the boy in it, sated and happy. Shifting once more, Emma’s head drooped onto Regina’s chest, resting upon her heart. Regina desperately tried to calm her pounding heart, afraid it would wake Emma. Her breath was ragged, as she gazed down at the blonde, her long lashes dusting her cheeks. Regina gasped, her lungs seeming to withhold oxygen as she was overwhelmed by the sight if this woman resting on her.

 

When had this happened? When had she fallen in love with her?


End file.
